Una nueva oportunidad
by Mery Weasley
Summary: Después de la guerra, Hermione decide marcharse sola a buscar a sus padres, sin comentarle a nadie que no tiene pensado volver a su antigua vida. Cinco años después, una nueva oportunidad llega a Ron para recuperar a la que fue su mejor amiga.
1. Prólogo

_¡Hola! Después de mucho tiempo escribiendo esta historia, por fin he conseguido teminarla. ¡Espero que os guste!_

 _Como siempre: comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, quejas, maldiciones... en los reviews. ¡Estaré encantada de conocer vuestras opiniones!_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran J.k Rowling, yo solo juego con sus vidas._

* * *

 **Prólogo**

La guerra había acabado, tras años aterrorizados por Voldemort y todas las muertes que habían tenido que soportar, por lo que la comunidad mágica podía descansar al fin.

Tras una pequeña ceremonia para despedir a Tonks y Lupin, en casa de ella, los Weasley, acompañados por Harry y Hermione, regresaron a la Madriguera para celebrar el funeral de Fred en la intimidad. Habían pasado tres días desde el amanecer del 3 de mayo, y ningún miembro de aquella gran familia había podido dormir desde entonces.

Después del beso desesperado que habían compartido durante la guerra, quizá precipitados a una muerte inminente, Ron y Hermione no habían vuelto a hablar de ello. La muerte de Fred ocupaba sus mentes y sus estados de ánimo.

—Mañana me marcho a Australia, tengo que localizar a mis padres y traerles de vuelta—Harry y Hermione se encontraban en el jardín de la Madriguera—. No quiero que Ron lo sepa, es la única forma de que no se vea obligado a acompañarme... Su familia le necesita ahora mismo...

—Deja que vaya yo.

—No, Harry. Ginny te necesita y esto es algo que necesito hacer sola. Ya he hablado con Kingsley y el Señor Weasley y me han preparado un traslador para mañana a primera hora.

En ese momento salió Ron, por lo que Hermione dejó de hablar. El pelirrojo parecía un fantasma, estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal y sus ojos azules habían perdido todo el brillo que les caracterizaba. Se sentó al lado de Hermione, fijando su vista en el atardecer.

—¿Qué tal estás, Ron?

—Mamá dice que todo empezará cuando llegue la Tía Muriel —Ron había ignorado la pregunta de Hermione.

—Entonces será mejor que volvamos dentro.

Unos minutos después, la Tía Muriel llegó a la casa. A la ceremonia solo asistieron la familia, Harry, Hermione, Hagrid, Andrómeda Tonks y el mejor amigo de los gemelos, Lee Jordan.

Hermione no se separó de Ron en ningún momento, intentando aprovechar cada segundo a su lado. La decisión de marcharse no había sido fácil de tomar, el alejarse de sus amigos, de Ron... Sin embargo, ella debía encontrar a sus padres y devolverles su vida. Sabía que quedarse allí significaba retrasar su viaje. Además, algo dentro de ella le empujaba a marcharse, alejarse de todo aquello que había sido su vida y que ahora se encontraba tan devastado y patas arriba.

…

Cuando la luz del sol comenzaba a asomarse a través de la ventana de Ginny, Hermione se levantó y, sin hacer ruido, comenzó a vestirse. Antes de salir dejó la carta que había escrito para Ginny en la mesita de noche que había entre las dos camas. En ella le explicaba las razones por las que había decidido marcharse de aquella forma.

La siguiente parada fue la habitación de Ron, donde también dormía Harry. Podría haberle dado la carta a Harry para que éste se la diese a Ron, pero prefirió ver una última vez al pelirrojo. Al igual que había hecho con la carta de Ginny, dejó el trozo de pergamino en la mesita de noche y salió de la habitación.

—Hermione, tu traslador está listo.

—Querida, ¿Estás segura de esto? Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites —la Señora Weasley no podía hacerse a la idea de que, un día después de enterrar a Fred, debía despedirse de Hermione también—. Ten, te he preparado algo de comida para que te lleves. Envíanos lechuzas para saber que estás bien, y ve con mucho cuidado no sabemos qué puede haber por ahí fuera todavía...

—Gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí durante estos años, sois como mi familia. Os voy a echar mucho de menos.

La Señora Weasley le abrazó fuertemente, dándole tanto cariño maternal con un solo gesto, que Hermione dudó momentáneamente en quedarse unos días más allí. Después abrazó al Señor Weasley, que era mucho menos efusivo que su mujer, y se dirigió al traslador. Se trataba de una pequeña tetera que había pertenecido a la Señora Weasley, pero que había cedido para poder crear el traslador. Hermione miró por última vez aquella casa en la que había pasado tan buenos momentos y que, durante años, había llegado a considerar un hogar. Sabía que era un hasta luego, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que iba a pasar un tiempo hasta que volviera a ver a aquellos pelirrojos que tanto cariño le habían dado.

…

Habían pasado dos años desde que Ron se despertó y encontró aquella carta de Hermione. Dos años desde que había encontrado a Crookshanks en casa de la Tía Muriel y había decidido quedarse con él. Dos años desde que había decidido irse a vivir una temporada con Bill y Fleur a Shell Cottage.

No había vuelto a saber nada de ella, la última lechuza que envió a la Madriguera fue unos meses después de que se marchase, en ella les contaba que había encontrado a sus padres y que acabaría su educación mágica en América, donde pasarían unos años con la familia de su padre. Después de esa noticia, Ron decidió dejar de esperarla, se fue a vivir con su hermano y comenzó a trabajar en el puerto muggle que había en el pueblo cerca de la casa. Tras la muerte de Fred y la huida de Hermione, Ron había dejado de usar la magia para cosas sencillas, invirtiendo más tiempo en hacerlas al estilo muggle, lo que le mantenía ocupado.

Al nacer la hija de Bill y Fleur, Victorie, Ron pasaba mucho tiempo con la niña, de quien era padrino y con la que tenía una relación especial. Crookshanks y él parecían haber llegado a un trato en el que ellos no se molestarían mutuamente. Parecía que el hecho de que Hermione no estuviera a su lado les había unido.

Ese día era el primer cumpleaños de Victorie y toda la familia iba a reunirse en Shell Cottage. Ron había salido antes de trabajar para poder terminar el regalo de la pequeña.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Vic! —La niña estiró sus bracitos para llamar la atención de su tío—. Vaya cada día pesas más. Te he hecho un regalo, a ver si te gusta.

Ron le dio a la niña una pequeña escoba de madera. Al haberla hecho a mano, sin magia, la escoba no volaba. Sin embargo, Ron le había construido dos ruedecitas que hacían que la escoba se desplazase por el suelo.

—Muchas gggacias, Gggon —Fleur le sonrió al ver como su hija montaba con la ayuda de Ron—. Pogg cieggto, ¿Qué egga eso que queggías contaggnos a todos?

—Eh, veréis yo… he encontrado un piso en un barrio muggle, en Oxford. Durante dos años me habéis dejado vivir con vosotros, pero ahora con la niña, lo que menos necesitáis es un incordio más... No mamá, ni se te ocurra decirme que vuelva a casa... Sabes que no puedo volver allí, son demasiados recuerdos…

—Ronnie, hijo, pero tienes que seguir adelante... Hace mucho que no usas la magia, te has vuelto muy reservado… Me tienes preocupada.

Harry intentó convencerle otra vez de que entrara en la Academia, que seguía teniendo una plaza para cuando cambiase de idea. Pero Ron tampoco quería trabajar en ese momento como Auror.

Su amigo se había mudado a la casa de Grimmauld Place, aunque pasaba mucho tiempo en la Madriguera, visitando a los Señores Weasley y a Ginny. Había terminado su preparación para ser Auror y ahora trabajaba en el Departamento. Ginny había terminado su formación mágica un año atrás y después había fichado por las Arpías de Holyhead. Los dos llevaban su relación a distancia, viéndose cuando podían.

Tras la marcha de Hermione, los dos habían intentado animar a Ron, haciéndole ver que ella volvería pronto. Sin embargo, ellos también habían perdido la comunicación con ella y las esperanzas de volver a ver a su amiga.

Harry había intentado varias veces que Ron se fuese a vivir con él, que en aquella casa había sitio de sobra, pero el pelirrojo no parecía querer estar en Londres.

Tras la fiesta de cumpleaños, Ron salió a la playa acompañado por George.

—Ronnie, he pensado que no me vendría mal tener ayuda en la tienda...

—¿Quieres que trabaje contigo? George sabes que no quiero volver a Londres ni a ningún sitio que me recuerde a ella… Aunque hayan pasado dos años...

—Lo sé, pero puedes vivir en Oxford y venir a trabajar por la Red Flu, solo habría que conectar las chimeneas —George sabía que iba a ser difícil de convencer—. Mira, solo piénsalo, ¿Vale? Cuando decidas algo, ven y dímelo. No lo sabe nadie de la familia, es algo entre tú y yo.


	2. Capítulo 1

_¡Hola! Aquí dejo el segundo capítulo._

 _Guest (como no puedo responderte de otra forma, lo hago por aquí): ¡Muchas gracias! Mil gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de comentar. =)_

 _Bueno, sin nada más que decir, ¡Espero que os guste! Nos leemos en el siguiente._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

 _Tres años después._

Hacía un día soleado y, al ser domingo, no tenía que ir a trabajar a Sortilegios Weasley, por lo que Ron decidió salir a correr por Port Meadow, donde siempre disfrutaba del sol y de los caballos salvajes que habitaban el prado. La vida en Oxford era muy tranquila, alejado de todo lo que le hacía recordar tiempos pasados. Además, al vivir en la zona muggle de la ciudad, podía pasar desapercibido, al contrario de lo que le ocurría al ir al centro, donde la comunidad mágica era mayoritaria.

Tras unas horas descansando en el césped, emprendió el camino de vuelta a su casa, recorriendo el canal de la ciudad. Vivía en un pequeño piso con terraza, al cual había tenido que instalar una chimenea para poder ir a trabajar todos los días, además de ir a visitar a sus padres a la Madriguera. Podría decir que su vida era bastante buena, salvo por una sombra del pasado que no dejaba de acecharle. Aunque habían pasado cinco años desde que la vio por última vez, Ron no había podido olvidarse de Hermione. Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que, al entrar en casa, no vio a la persona que le esperaba sentada en el sofá.

—Por fin apareces. Estaba pensando en ir a buscarte por toda la ciudad... Además, este gato sigue teniendo el mismo mal genio que en el colegio y no deja de mirarme mal, no sé cómo has conseguido entenderte con él...

—¡Joder, Harry! —Ron se sobresaltó al escuchar a su amigo—. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tienes que echarle un vistazo a esto.

Harry le lanzó un ejemplar del diario El Profeta. Ron no sabía qué era tan importante como para hacer que Harry se desplazase hasta allí y le enseñara el periódico.

—Colega sabes que ya no recibo esto... Para serte sincero, nunca he estado suscrito...

—Lee la primera página y no hables más.

Ron se fijó entonces en la foto que aparecía en la portada. Hacía años que no veía ese rostro estando despierto. Había cambiado un poco, su pelo no estaba tan enmarañado como en el colegio, sus ojos habían recuperado el brillo que perdieron durante su búsqueda de Horrocruxes y su sonrisa seguía haciendo que el estómago de Ron diese un salto.

—Hermione Granger y su siguiente escalón hacia la reforma de la Ley de regulación de los elfos domésticos —Ron leyó el periódico en voz alta—. La señorita Granger, conocida por su lucha a favor de los derechos de los elfos domésticos, presentará una propuesta para reformar la ley actual, favoreciendo a los elfos. Su propuesta trata temas como el salario, las vacaciones y la jubilación de las criaturas de mayor edad...

—La vista será el viernes, a las 11 de la mañana —Harry observaba el rostro de Ron buscando algún tipo de señal—. Creí que debías saberlo. Ron es tu oportunidad para volver a hablar con ella, de retomar la amistad… Ginny y yo vamos a ir, creemos que ahora que sabemos que ella está aquí y que trabaja en el Ministerio estará bien volver a verla.

—Harry, pero… ¿Qué...? ¿Qué voy a decirle? Si hubiera querido volver a vernos, creo que habría hecho un esfuerzo por buscarnos —Ron dejó el periódico y se sentó frente a Harry, pasándose las manos por el cabello como hacia siempre cuando estaba nervioso o preocupado—. Además, qué se supone que le tengo que decir... ¿Por qué te fuiste hace cinco años sin siquiera despedirte y he estado cuidando de tu gato desde entonces? Solo me dejó aquella carta...

—No se colega, piénsalo. Tienes toda la semana por delante para decidirte —Harry se levantó para marcharse—. Me tengo que ir, he quedado con tu hermana. Solo he venido para enseñarte el artículo y para pedirte que pienses lo que vas a hacer. Nos vemos pronto.

Harry se metió en la chimenea, desapareciendo al instante. Ron se quedó mirando aquella foto del periódico, donde Hermione sonreía.

Después de todo el día dando vueltas sobre lo que debería hacer, ir a la vista o no, Ron se dirigió al armario de su dormitorio, seguido de cerca por Crookshanks. Al fondo había una caja con aspecto de haber sido abandonada en ese lugar hacía mucho tiempo. El pelirrojo la sacó y se sentó en el suelo frente a la caja.

—¿Qué coño estoy buscando? La solución no está metida en esta caja…

Ron la abrió mientras seguía farfullando al gato, que le miraba curioso a su lado. En su interior había varios objetos que Ron no había visto en años: la figura de Krum que había comprado en la final del Mundial de Quidditch, antes de saber que ese cejudo iba a estar con Hermione; algunas fotos de sus años en Hogwarts y de los veranos en la Madriguera; aquel corazón tan feo que le había regalado Lavender cuando salían juntos « _¿Por qué diablos no lo he tirado?_ _Esta caja está llena de porquerías…_ ». Tras sacar todo de la caja, en el fondo encontró un tarro y unas chapas en las que podía leerse las siglas P.E.D.D.O. Aquel descubrimiento hizo que Ron sonriera al pensar en Hermione obligándoles a Harry y a él a formar parte de aquella absurda iniciativa.

—Al final lo has conseguido —dijo hablándole a la Hermione del periódico.

…

Habían pasado dos días desde que Ron encontrase aquel tarro. El viernes se acercaba a una velocidad mucho mayor de la que le hubiera gustado al pelirrojo, haciendo más difícil de tomar la decisión de asistir o no a la vista.

Se encontraba trabajando en el almacén de Sortilegios Weasley, durante el descanso que siempre hacían para comer. George había salido hacía casi una hora para reunirse con Angelina, su antigua compañera de equipo, y le había pedido a Ron que ese día hiciese su descanso más tarde.

—Ya estoy aquí, perdón por el retraso, pero Angelina y yo… bueno, hemos estado recordando viejos tiempos...

—Lo que tú digas —murmuró Ron, que ya estaba de mal humor al haber estado esperando tanto—. Voy a comer a casa y esta tarde no vendré porque he quedado con Harry. Nos vemos mañana.

Unos minutos después de que Ron desapareciese por la chimenea, George escuchó abrirse la puerta de la tienda.

—Perdón, pero todavía no está... ¿Hermione?

—Hola George, ¿Qué tal estás?

George se había quedado petrificado ante la chica que acababa de entrar. No podía ser ella, había pasado tanto tiempo... Y, si, por otro lado, era ella, el destino parecía estar haciendo de las suyas.

—Pasa, pasa —dijo George bajando a la planta principal de la tienda—. Han pasado años, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Justo se acaba de marchar Ron.

George abrazó a Hermione, por lo que no vio la mueca que se dibujó en el rostro de la joven al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo. Al separarse de George, Hermione se obligó a si misma a cambiar su expresión antes de que él se diese cuenta.

—Todo bien, ¿Y vosotros? Justo llegué hace unos días a Londres y desde entonces he estado buscando un hueco para pasar por la tienda...

—Mamá nos contó el otro día que habías salido en el periódico. Se puso histérica cuando vio tu foto... Deberías pasarte algún día a cenar, se alegrarán mucho de verte...

—No creo que esté mucho tiempo por aquí, aunque trabajo para el Ministerio, llevo unos años viviendo en París, colaboro con el Ministerio de Magia francés. Pero dales recuerdos de mi parte. Me alegro mucho de que estéis todos bien…

—Se lo diré, pero sabes que no te va a perdonar que no vayas a comer un día... Ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta sobrealimentar a todo el mundo.

Hermione sonrió, recordando la Madriguera y a todos sus inquilinos. Sinceramente, no sabía qué le había llevado a entrar en la tienda y saludar a George como había hecho. Ahora todos los Weasley, incluido Ron, sabrían que estaba allí y que ahora vivía en otro país. Había estado años evitando ese enfrentamiento con su pasado, un pasado del que había huido, para ahora volver a aparecer por una estúpida e impulsiva decisión.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron una familia de magos con dos pequeños. Los niños corrieron a mirar todos los caramelos que había en la tienda.

—Será mejor que me marche, aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y tú tienes clientes que atender. Me alegro mucho de haberte visto y de saber que todos estáis bien. Hasta pronto, George.

—Yo también me alegro de haberte visto de nuevo, Hermione. Hasta pronto.

Hermione salió de la tienda para perderse en la multitud que abarrotaba el Callejón Diagon en aquella soleada tarde.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Hermione se despertó una hora antes de que sonara su despertador. Se encontraba en la casa de sus padres, que habían decidido volver a vivir en Londres y reabrir su antigua clínica dental.

En unas horas tendría que subirse a un estrado, en una habitación llena de otros magos y brujas, la mayoría de edad avanzada, poco deseosos de oír esas propuestas que cambiaban todo lo que habían conocido hasta ahora sobre el trato a los elfos domésticos.

—Has madrugado mucho —su madre se encontraba desayunando en su pequeña cocina cuando Hermione entró—. No tienes que estar nerviosa, Hermione. Has trabajado mucho en esa propuesta y estoy segura de que esa gente sabrá escucharte y verá como tú tienes razón.

—Las cosas no son tan sencillas en el mundo mágico, mamá. Esos magos y brujas han vivido toda su vida pensando que los elfos domésticos viven por y para servirnos, que ellos son felices así y que no quieren que se les reconozca ningún tipo privilegios. No creo que consiga nada…

Hermione se sentó en la mesa sin prepararse nada para desayunar, los nervios habían hecho que su estómago se cerrase ante cualquier tipo de comida o líquido. Se quedó mirando a su madre mientras ésta terminaba su café y recogía los cacharros, lista para ir a trabajar.

—Hermione, sé que te había dicho que hoy comeríamos juntas después de tu vista, pero no va a ser posible —su madre volvió a entrar en la cocina con el abrigo puesto—. Con tu padre en la convención de Edimburgo, tengo que ocuparme del doble de pacientes y no me da tiempo a hacer una pausa para comer. Lo siento, hija. Lo celebraremos esta noche cuando vuelva. Mucha suerte cariño.

Una vez sola, Hermione decidió darse un baño caliente para calmar los nervios. Llenó la bañera con agua caliente con un movimiento de su varita, añadiendo al final unas hierbas que había descubierto en Australia años atrás y que eran muy utilizadas entre la comunidad mágica para relajar los músculos y la pesadez del cuerpo.

Una vez dentro, cerró los ojos, perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos. La visita a Sortilegios Weasley aún le rondaba por la cabeza, las palabras de George a cerca de Ron habían hecho deducir a Hermione que el pelirrojo había terminado trabajando en la tienda de bromas. Hermione se preguntó si Ron habría encontrado a alguien, si había alguien especial en su vida. Un pinchazo en el pecho la hizo volver a la realidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que Hermione no pensaba en Ron de esa forma, como si aún fuera su mejor amigo, el chico con el que se había besado años atrás.

Tras el baño, que había sido de todo menos relajante, Hermione comenzó a vestirse lentamente. Aún tenía tiempo antes de la vista.

…

Al llegar al Ministerio, antes de entrar en la sala en la que se llevaría a cabo la presentación, Hermione se encontró con dos personas a las que no había pensado ver allí.

—¡Hermione! ¡Por Merlín! —Ginny se acercó a Hermione deprisa, con los brazos abiertos, dispuesta a asfixiar a la joven con un abrazo—. ¡George me contó que habías pasado por la tienda! Te he echado mucho de menos. No entiendo por qué te fuiste así... Da igual, ya estás aquí de nuevo y no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

—¡Ginny! ¡Qué alegría verte aquí! —Hermione le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga. Por encima del hombro de la pelirroja, un chico la miraba con semblante neutro—. Hola, Harry.

—Hermione.

—Por favor, ¿Queréis saludaros como es debido? ¡Sois como hermanos!

Hermione dio un paso hacia Harry, sabiendo que se merecía aquel trato por parte de su amigo. Él era el único que sabía las razones que le habían llevado a irse a buscar a sus padres de aquella forma, pero Hermione nunca le contó que no tenía pensado volver. Sin embargo, algo en la cara de Harry cambió ante una mirada de Ginny y, sin que Hermione lo esperase, Harry le abrazó con el mismo cariño con el que lo había hecho Ginny unos minutos atrás.

—Lo siento mucho, Harry —Hermione sabía lo que debía estar pasando por la cabeza de su amigo—. En ese momento era mejor que nadie lo supiese… de otra forma, no me hubieseis permitido irme.

—Eso ya da igual, Hermione. Pero por favor, no vuelvas a desaparecer así.

Después de los incómodos primeros minutos, Harry, Hermione y Ginny mantuvieron una charla animada, poniéndose al día e intentando que Hermione no se pusiese más nerviosa antes de entrar.

—George me dijo que estabas viviendo en París, ¿Es verdad? —Ginny estaba entusiasmada ante la posibilidad de recuperar a su amiga.

—Si...esto...

Hermione perdió el hilo de la conversación, quedándose sin palabras. De repente notó como la vista se le nublaba y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas. Ante ella se encontraban unos ojos que había memorizado durante años y que, tras marcharse, nunca pensó en volver a ver.

…

El viernes, Ron se levantó a causa de los maullidos de Crookshanks, que le miraba desde su lado de la cama con El Profeta que había dejado Harry días antes.

—¿Qué quieres? Hoy no tengo que ir a trabajar, George dijo que haría inventario y que podía cogerme el día libre.

Volvió a darse la vuelta en la cama, ignorando al gato. Sin embargo, éste no se dio por vencido tan fácilmente y, sin mucho pensar, saltó a la cara de Ron.

—Aaaaaahhh, ¡Maldito gato! ¡Teníamos un trato de convivencia!

Crookshanks se bajó de la cara de Ron cuando este se incorporó enfadado. Al lado del gato estaba el periódico, con la fotografía de Hermione mirando hacia Ron. El pelirrojo miró la fotografía y, después, miró al gato, entendiendo lo que el felino quería decirle.

—¿Tú también? Harry y Ginny me han dicho que tengo que ir millones de veces esta semana. Creía que tú me entenderías, a fin de cuentas, a ti también te dejó abandonado cuando se marchó…

El gato continuaba mirando a Ron fijamente. En aquellos años que habían compartido juntos, ambos se habían llegado a entender con unas pocas palabras de Ron y unas cuantas miradas de Crookshanks.

—Está bien, está bien. Ya veo que tú no piensas igual… Pero ¿Cómo voy a aparecer allí? Para ti es fácil, eres su gato. Seguro que se quedaría contigo en cuanto te viera… —ante la mirada insistente del animal, Ron decidió levantarse y meterse en la ducha. Ese día desayunaría en la cafetería que había debajo de casa—. Mira, ya lo hemos hablado… Bueno, para ser exactos, yo he hablado y tú me has mirado, arañado y maullado. No tengo nada que hacer allí. No pienso ir, fin del tema. Por cierto, los arañazos que me has hecho en la cara no quedaran sin vengar...

Ron desapareció por la puerta del baño, volviendo a aparecer, unos minutos después, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de los Chudley Cannons. Despidiéndose de Crookshanks, quien le regaló un bufido de desaprobación antes de que cerrase la puerta de la casa, Ron se marchó en busca de un buen desayuno.

Después de los años que pasó trabajando en el puerto con los muggles, Ron había aprendido a sentirse cómodo rodeado de ellos, a ser uno más. Por eso, cuando se mudó a Oxford, no tardó en hacer amistad con alguno de los muggles que vivían por su zona. Precisamente en aquella cafetería era donde había encontrado a una de sus amistades más cercanas.

Al entrar en la cafetería, el dueño del local, un hombre mayor que disfrutaba hablando con sus clientes, le saludó con alegría. Ron le devolvió el saludo y se dirigió hacia la barra, tras la cual se encontraba una chica joven, morena de pelo largo y unos ojos enormes color miel.

—Vaya, bonitos arañazos... Hoy has madrugado mucho, creía que tenías el día libre. ¿Lo de siempre?

—No, hoy ponme un café bien cargado. Necesito ponerme las pilas.

Unos minutos después, Ron tomaba su café sentado en la barra.

—Oye Zoe, ¿Te apetece ir a las regatas después? Barney podría darte la mañana libre…

Zoe, que estaba terminando de atender a unos clientes, le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad. Era normal que Ron y ella hiciesen planes habitualmente, pero algo en su tono le hizo sospechar que el pelirrojo ocultaba algo.

—¿Hoy no era la presentación esa que me dijiste? La que no sabías si ir o no.

—Al final he decidido no ir… no creo que pinte mucho allí.

Zoe se situó delante de Ron, interrogándole con la mirada. Él, por su parte, evitaba el contacto visual, concentrándose en su taza.

—¿Qué pasa? Será mejor que me lo cuentes ahora mismo.

—La encargada de la presentación era mi mejor amiga en el colegio. Ella y yo... Bueno, nos besamos una vez, yo la quería desde siempre, pero nunca tuve valor para decírselo. Creo que ya te he hablado de ella alguna vez…

—¿Es la misma chica que se fue? ¿La misma chica de la que dices no seguir enamorado, pero de la cual no has dejado de hablar nunca? ¿Hermione?

—Si vale, ya me ha quedado claro que sabes de quien te hablo… pero no sigo enamorado de ella, no sé de dónde te sacas eso… —Ron frunció el ceño—. Además, no hablo tanto de ella…

—Lo que tú digas, pero yo sé lo que digo... —Zoe comenzó a imitar a Ron—. Oh Hermione era taaan lista... Oh Hermione tenía el pelo rizado… Oh Hermione hubiese disfrutado con esta biblioteca... ¡Por dios si lo sé todo de ella!

—Yo no hablo así... Y no me toco tanto el pelo… Además, el caso es que no voy a ir a ningún sitio.

Zoe salió de detrás de la barra y se sentó en el taburete próximo al de Ron. Con cariño le estrechó las manos al chico, mirándole dulcemente.

—Deberías ir. Es tu oportunidad para conseguir las respuestas a todas esas preguntas que llevas haciéndote desde que se fue.

—¿Y si no me gusta lo que me va a decir?

—Entonces podrás pasar página y continuar con tu vida. Ambos sabemos que, sin esas respuestas, estás atascado en un callejón sin salida.

Ron entendió que lo que todos intentaban decirle era precisamente eso, que su vida estaba encallada en un banco de arena del que él parecía no ser consciente. Y que la única persona capaz de devolverle a su camino era Hermione. Debía cerrar ese círculo en el que había estado dando vueltas desde hacía cinco años.

—Está bien, iré —Ron se levantó del taburete, sacó el dinero para pagar el café y, antes de salir corriendo del local, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Zoe—. Gracias por todo, luego te cuento.

Llegó al Ministerio a las once menos cinco, por lo que decidió que era mejor correr si no quería quedarse fuera durante la presentación. No sabía qué le iba a decir a Hermione, si ella querría hablar con él, si estaría acompañada de alguien...

La entrada de la sala estaba llena de gente esperando para entrar. Ron fue haciéndose hueco para pasar, a la vez que buscaba algún rostro conocido. Harry y Ginny dijeron que irían, por lo que debían estar en algún lado.

De repente, al apartarse un viejo mago de su campo de visión, Ron se detuvo en seco. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido por completo, nadie se movía, las conversaciones parecían haber muerto en un silencio total. Ante él se encontraba la bruja más brillante que jamás había conocido, la mujer por la que había hecho las mayores estupideces en su vida, como seguir a unas arañas por un bosque en plena noche. Algo en ella había cambiado durante esos años, pero Ron no sabía decir de qué se trataba. Su cerebro había dejado de funcionar al notar aquellos ojos color chocolate con los que soñaba la mayor parte de las noches.

…

—¿Hermione? ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro? —Ginny intentaba que Hermione le prestase atención a lo que acababa de preguntarle, pero al ver la mirada de la joven, decidió observar qué era lo que se había llevado a su amiga tan lejos—. ¡Ron!

Ginny le devolvió a la realidad. Nunca sabría el tiempo que había estado mirando a Ron a los ojos, observándose mutuamente, intentando descifrar unas miradas que, tiempo atrás, habían sabido entender a la perfección.

—Hola, Ronald.

—Hola, Herms-mione —Ron se había acercado hasta donde se encontraban ellos, quedando frente a Hermione—. Me alegro de ver que estás bien.

Hermione no supo más que sonreír y agachar la cabeza. Se fijó entonces en que Ron llevaba algo en la mano. Este detalle no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo.

—Ah, se me olvidaba. Te he traído esto, espero que te dé buena suerte —Ron le entregó el tarro y las chapas, rozando a propósito las manos de Hermione—. Supongo que sabes que son, ¿Verdad? Lo tenía todo en casa...

Hermione se tomó unos segundos para aclarar su mente y poder hacer frente a aquella situación. Nunca pensó en lo que habría sido del tarro y las chapas que había creado durante su cuarto curso. Y mucho menos, hubiese creído que Ron, entre todas las personas del mundo, guardara aquello durante años.

—Gracias, Ronald. No sabía que lo habías tenido tú todo este tiempo...

Ginny, que todavía estaba allí con Harry, se fijó entonces en la cara de Ron y en los arañazos que le había hecho Crookshanks esa misma mañana.

—Ron, ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

—Crookshanks ha pensado que era divertido subirse encima para despertarme... —Ron se fijó en la reacción de Hermione al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo gato—. Cuando te marchaste, Crookshanks apareció a los pocos días y me ocupé de él... si quieres puedo…

—Oh Señorita Granger, le estaba buscando —una bruja de mediana edad se acercó al grupo, rompiendo así aquel ambiente enrarecido que había—. Es la hora de comenzar, debe entrar en la sala para que le indiquen por donde debe aparecer en el estrado.

—Buena suerte, Herms.

Ginny fue la única que habló tras la interrupción de la bruja, Harry miraba a Ron, intentando descifrar algo en el rostro de su amigo, pero éste estaba mirando al suelo. Hermione se despidió brevemente y siguió a la bruja. El resto comenzó a entrar en la sala poco tiempo después.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

—…Y por este motivo considero que los elfos domésticos merecen tener unas condiciones laborales similares a las que tienen los magos y brujas. Ellos se ocupan de mantener nuestros hogares y nuestros lugares de trabajo en unas condiciones de mantenimiento excelentes. Deberíamos agradecérselo de alguna forma, ¿No creen ustedes?

Hermione terminó su presentación después de una hora hablando sobre los derechos que deberían tener todos los elfos domésticos. Los miembros del Ministerio encargados de aprobar la nueva reforma la miraban atentamente. Ron pensaba que lo había hecho realmente bien y, olvidándose de los motivos por los que había ido realmente a escuchar aquella charla, aplaudió con fuerza cuando toda la sala lo hizo.

—Señorita Granger, los elfos domésticos han trabajado en esta situación durante siglos y ellos nunca han expresado su interés en una reforma de sus condiciones laborales. Creo que esto supondría un cambio radical en las vidas de estos seres que, como bien ha dicho usted, hacen tanto por nosotros. ¿No cree que les estaría privando de esta vida que han llevado durante tanto tiempo y en la que ellos mismos son felices?

—La Señora Woorbuth tiene razón —dijo otro mago, secundando lo que su compañera acababa de expresar—. Esta ley podría suponer un castigo para ellos, ¿Ha pensado en cómo reaccionarían los elfos domésticos si aprobamos esta ley? Estaríamos condenándoles a una vida que ellos no han pedido. Y, a fin de cuentas, ¿No cree que esta reforma estaría haciendo justamente aquello por lo que usted dice estar luchando? Les impondría una nueva manera de trabajar, algo que ellos no desean, cambiaría todo el sentido de su existencia.

—Pero… nosotros no sabemos si son felices de verdad. Ellos nunca nos dirían eso, están acostumbrados a no decir lo que piensan… —Hermione se había quedado sin palabras al ver las acusaciones que estaban haciendo aquellas personas sobre su reforma—. Yo no quiero imponerles nada… ellos merecen un reconocimiento por su trabajo…

Los asistentes comenzaron a murmurar, algunos a favor de la reforma de Hermione y otros, la gran mayoría, en contra de este cambio. Ron no soportaba ver como toda esa gente no era capaz de darse cuenta de todo el esfuerzo y las ganas que había depositado Hermione en el tema de la lucha por los derechos de los elfos domésticos.

—Ella no está diciendo nada de que quiera imponer nada, ¡Son una panda de viejos carcamales que no sabrían distinguir un elfo doméstico de un gnomo de jardín! —Harry y Ginny miraban a Ron con curiosidad. Hacía tiempo que el pelirrojo no se ponía de esa forma, indignándose tanto y defendiendo un tema por el cual él había tenido también sus teorías opuestas. Parecía que ese estado de humor, esa rabia por defender tanto una cosa solo aparecía cuando Hermione era quien creía tanto en ese tema—. Lleva desde cuarto intentando hacer algo por esas pobres criaturas y ahora vienen ellos diciéndole que quiere joderles la vida a los elfos, ¿Estáis escuchando lo mismo que yo? ¡Es una vergüenza! ¿Y usted que mira?

El mago que estaba mirando mal a Ron por el espectáculo que estaba dando se giró de nuevo ante la pregunta del pelirrojo. Ginny intentaba calmar a su hermano pidiéndole que se callara, que al final todo el auditorio iba a terminar por oír sus quejas. Ante el sonido de un martillo en la parte de delante de la sala, todos los presentes guardaron silencio de nuevo. Era el turno para hablar de la bruja encargada de aprobar o no la reforma.

—Señorita Granger, me parece que usted ha trabajado muy duro en este tema y que cree firmemente en ello, algo que me impresiona mucho. Sin embargo, ante la desaprobación de algunos miembros del jurado, he de decirle que no puedo aprobar su reforma —los miembros del jurado que estaban en contra de la reforma sonrieron triunfantes. Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio para no comenzar a llorar en aquel segundo, viendo como su sueño era tirado por el suelo después de tanta dedicación—. No obstante, he decidido darle una nueva oportunidad. Le doy dos meses para que revise su información y consiga demostrar en esta sala que los elfos domésticos aceptan estas nuevas medidas, de ser así, yo misma estaré encantada de aprobar su propuesta.

Hermione asintió y dio las gracias a todo el jurado. Los asistentes comenzaron a desalojar la sala, comentando las conclusiones que tenían después de la presentación y cómo de difícil veían que Hermione consiguiera demostrar que los elfos querían tener unos derechos propios.

Ginny, seguida por Harry y Ron, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al estrado. Hermione se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con los pies colgando en el borde. Su cabeza se encontraba agachada, ocultando de este modo sus lágrimas.

—Herms, lo has hecho genial, no hagas caso a esas momias —Ginny abrazó a su amiga—. Solo vas a tardar un poco más en conseguirlo, pero no se ha terminado. Tú puedes conseguir esas declaraciones, todos lo pensamos.

Harry y Ron, quien estaba luchando con sus ganas de abrazar a Hermione y consolarla, asistieron.

—Gracias chicos, después de cómo me porté, de cómo me fui… y vosotros seguís aquí a mi lado, sin rencor… no me merezco esto…

—Eso es pasado —Ginny rompió el abrazo, apretando las manos de Hermione y mirándola a la cara—. Harry y yo tenemos unas cosas que hacer ahora, pero mañana por la noche cenamos los cuatro juntos en Grimmauld Place, ¿Va?

Hermione pensó en poner una excusa, algo como que debía cenar con sus padres o que tenía algún tipo de compromiso, pero volver a tener a sus amigos cerca era algo que llevaba necesitando desde hacía varios meses, por lo que asintió.

—¡Genial! Pues nos vemos mañana a las 8. Ya sabes cómo llegar.

Harry y Ginny se despidieron de Hermione. Sin embargo, Ron seguía en el mismo lugar donde había estado desde que comenzaron la conversación.

—Ah, eh, esto, podéis iros sin mí. Yo —Ron se había puesto rojo ante las miradas de los otros tres—. Bueno había pensado...

—Nos vemos mañana, chicos.

Harry, que entendía por lo que estaba pasando Ron, cogió a Ginny de la mano y salieron de la gran sala, que se había quedado completamente vacía. Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione y durante unos instantes los dos estuvieron en silencio y mirando al suelo.

—Hermione, yo…

—Lo siento, Ron... Sé que te debo una explicación... Me asusté, me sentía bloqueada. La guerra me mostró lo frágil que es la vida y necesitaba encontrar a mis padres... Y tú necesitabas reencontrarte contigo mismo y poder velar a Fred con tu familia, sin que yo te apartase de ellos… era un viaje que debía hacer sola…

—Eso ya lo sé, me lo dijiste en la carta —Ron levantó la mirada hacia ella, encontrándose con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas—. La he leído millones de veces desde ese día, esperando encontrar alguna razón a por qué no volviste... Dime la verdad, por favor Hermione, necesito saber por qué perdí a mi mejor amiga.

Hermione respiró hondo y, secándose las lágrimas con la mano, dijo, por primera vez en voz alta, aquella razón que le había hecho marcharse de su vida.

—Después de escapar de la Mansión Malfoy, cada vez que veía la cicatriz que me dejó aquella arpía, algo dentro de mí me impulsaba a terminar con aquel sufrimiento —Ron no entendía a qué se refería Hermione. Si aquello era cierto, ni Harry ni él se habían dado cuenta de la preocupación que atormentaba a su amiga—. Cada vez me sentía menos ligada al mundo mágico, no era más que lo que aquella marca decía, una sangre-sucia... A pesar de llevarla tapada desde hace años, aún me quema algunos días... En realidad, sigue ahí, bajo ese hechizo de protección... Sigo siendo eso...

—Hermione, por favor, no te llames así a ti misma. Eso no es verdad...

—Si lo es, Ron. Siempre lo he sido. Por eso, cuando estábamos luchando en Hogwarts, cuando tu hablaste de los elfos... Temía por nuestra vida, pensé que lo mejor era que, llegado el momento, yo me sacrificase esta vez, al igual que hiciste tú en primero. Pensé que, si debía morir, quería poder besarte al menos una vez, demostrarte todo lo que sentía... Bellatrix me dijo que ningún mago o bruja de sangre-limpia debía emparejarse con muggles, que era antinatural... Yo la creí, Ron... Por eso no volví nunca, porque la voz de esa bruja me recordaba que lo que sentía estaba mal, que estaríais mejor sin mí.

Ron no sabía que decir en aquel momento. Las respuestas que le había dado Hermione no era lo que él esperaba. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le empujaba a olvidar el pasado y consolar a la joven.

—Hermione, eso ya es pasado, como te dijo Ginny. Y, si te parece bien, me gustaría que volviésemos a ser amigos. Ahora que te he encontrado, no quiero volver a perderte —Ron le tendió la mano—. Qué me dices, ¿Puedes volver a ser mi mejor amiga?

Hermione le estrechó la mano, sintiendo una presión desaparecer de su pecho. Ron siempre había tenido el don de sacarla de sus casillas y de consolarla como nadie más lo había hecho nunca.

—¿Te apetece ir a comer a algún sitio? Podemos ponernos al día.

Asintiendo, Hermione sonrió a Ron y salió de la sala con él.

Decidieron entrar a comer en un pub muggle que había cerca del Ministerio. Al pedir la mesa, Hermione notó como Ron había aprendido a desenvolverse en el mundo muggle, algo que siempre le había costado cuando iban al colegio.

—Vaya, veo que te has acostumbrado a tratar con muggles —comentó Hermione al sentarse a la mesa—. Tu padre debe de estar muy orgulloso.

—Sí, bueno es porque he estado trabajando con muggles y ahora vivo en Oxford, en una zona muggle —Ron hablaba con tranquilidad. Lo que en otro tiempo hubiera utilizado para llamar la atención de Hermione, ahora mismo carecía de importancia para él—. ¿Y tú? ¿Has vuelto a vivir por el mismo barrio en el que vivías antes?

—No, me mudé a París y trabajo entre un Ministerio y otro. Comencé a colaborar con el Ministerio de Magia francés, donde Kingsley me recomendó. Mis padres si siguen viviendo por la misma zona. Con la clínica aquí, ya sabes, pensaron que era mejor volver a la rutina…

—Entiendo… —Ron no comprendía a que se debía ese nudo que se había instalado en su estómago al escuchar a Hermione decir que ahora vivía en otro país—. Por cierto, si necesitas ayuda, yo, ya sabes, puedo ayudarte con los elfos domésticos. McGonagall sigue siendo directora de Hogwarts y Neville trabaja allí como profesor de Herbología desde el año pasado, podrías preguntarles si puedes entrevistar a los elfos del castillo… ¿Has pensado ya que vas a querer pedir? En este sitio si no vas a la barra no te atienden… He comido aquí un par de veces con Harry.

—Eh, si… creo que pediré una ensalada. Después de la presentación no tengo el estómago muy bien…

Ron se levantó y fue hasta la barra, donde le atendió un joven de aspecto alegre. Hermione notó como se sonrojaba al pensar en que Ron le acababa de ofrecer ayuda con su proyecto, después de lo que ella hizo, él todavía quería recuperarla como amiga y ayudarle en todo. Desde hacía unos meses, había estado echando de menos su antigua vida y a sus amigos. En París había conocido gente, compañeros de trabajo, pero ninguno era como las personas a las que había dejado años atrás en Inglaterra.

—Me encantaría que me ayudases —Hermione le sonrió mientras él se sentaba y Ron le devolvió la sonrisa—. Con el aplazamiento de la propuesta me quedaré en casa de mis padres estos meses. No es muy cómodo ir y venir todos los días de un país a otro por medio de trasladores. Además, así podríamos trabajar mejor los dos, recopilando información y eso…

—¡Genial! Un día podrías venir a mi casa y así ves a Crookshanks, esa bola de pelo te echa de menos. Si quieres puedes llevártelo de nuevo… yo solo estaba cuidándolo mientras, bueno, mientras no estabas por aquí.

—No creo que sea buena idea. No encajaría en mi vida allí… —el tono de Hermione se volvió sombrío, como si tuviera un secreto sobre su vida en Francia que no pudiera revelar a nadie. Este cambio no pasó desapercibido para Ron—. El edificio donde vivo tiene unas reglas muy estrictas en cuanto a los animales y comparto piso… creo que él está mejor contigo.

—Entonces podrás venir a verle siempre que quieras. Nosotros estaremos encantados de que nos visites —Ron intentó pasar por alto el tema, pensando que era muy pronto para preguntarle a Hermione por sus preocupaciones—. Además, en Oxford hay una biblioteca enorme con millones de libros mágicos. A los muggles les dicen que solo se puede entrar con visitas guiadas porque los libros son muy valiosos y antiguos, pero la verdad es que la comunidad mágica de allí es muy celosa con sus conocimientos. Te volverías loca allí, y seguro que encontramos algo sobre los derechos de los elfos.

—Ahora pasarías por un muggle sin problemas, visitas bibliotecas y disfrutas de ellas, ¿Has cambiado en algo más y aun no me he enterado? —El móvil de Hermione sonó, interrumpiendo a la bruja—. Vaya, creía que lo había apagado, lo siento…

Hermione se levantó y abandonó el pub. Ron la miraba desde la ventana, los gestos de la chica no parecían ser los que harías en una conversación sin importancia, sino que parecía estar discutiendo con alguien al otro lado del teléfono. El camarero que había atendido a Ron en la barra trajo la comida, pero Ron no podía dejar de mirar preocupado a Hermione. La chica volvió unos minutos después, pero el pelirrojo no quiso preguntar a que se debía ese cambio de humor.

—Me regalaron el teléfono hace poco y aun no me he acostumbrado a llevarlo. No me gusta mucho, es muy agobiante estar recibiendo llamadas cada poco tiempo…

—Si… yo también tengo uno, pero lo llevo siempre sin sonido. Si pasa algo en casa, bueno mis padres siguen usando los métodos mágicos para comunicarse con todos.

La comida transcurrió en un ambiente mucho más tenso después de la llamada que había recibido Hermione. Ella parecía estar en otra parte y Ron no quería entrometerse, por lo que simplemente se dedicó a sacar temas triviales para intentar que ella volviese a la tierra.

Cuando terminaron, salieron del local y se encaminaron hacia el Ministerio de nuevo. El teléfono de Hermione volvió a sonar un par de veces más, pero ella hizo como si no lo escuchase.

—Bueno, tengo que volver a casa. Mañana nos vemos para cenar.

—Sí, yo también tengo que volver. Además, será mejor que me desaparezca en este callejón que no suelen pasar muggles —Ron se tocó el pelo, intentando pensar cómo alargar más aquel momento con Hermione—. Mañana a las 8, ¿No?

—Si. Bueno hasta mañana Ron.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia la boca de metro más cercana. Ron continúo mirándola unos segundos más, pero al ver que ella no se volvía, giró sobre sí mismo y se desapareció. Hermione giró la cabeza, pero cuando lo hizo, el pelirrojo ya no se encontraba allí.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**

El sábado por la mañana Ron se levantó temprano. Solía salir a correr con Zoe antes de que ésta tuviese que abrir la cafetería. Hacía un día soleado, poco usual en Oxford tratándose del mes de septiembre.

—¿Qué tal te fue ayer? —Le preguntó Zoe al entrar en el parque donde iban a correr—. ¿Encontraste las respuestas que buscabas?

—Sí y no. Fui a comer con ella y estuvimos poniéndonos al día un poco, me contó que ahora vive en París... Me explicó el por qué se marchó y yo le dije que eran cosas del pasado y que podría ayudarle con su propuesta, está trabajando en una empresa muy importante de… clínicas dentales —Ron había estado a punto de desvelar que Hermione era bruja y, por consiguiente, se hubiera delatado a sí mismo también—. No creo que ella siga sintiendo algo por mí...

—Bueno ahora ya puedes continuar con tu vida, encontrar a alguien… ya sabes. Si quieres, algún día podemos... ¿Ron?

—Eh, ¿Qué decías? —Ron se había quedado observando el horizonte con la mirada perdida—. Perdón, estaba pensando en que, aunque ella no sienta nada, no me importa, lo que de verdad quiero es recuperar su amistad. Y voy a comenzar esta misma noche, en la cena que han montado Harry y mi hermana.

Zoe hizo un gesto de fastidio y comenzó a correr, no quería que Ron la viese con esa expresión. Él la seguía, corriendo lentamente, sin prisa por avanzar, pensando en lo que tendría que hacer para recuperar la amistad que había tenido con Hermione. Al alcanzar a Zoe cerca del canal, Ron paró junto a ella.

—¿Te estás entrenando para una maratón o simplemente quieres huir de mí? ¿A qué ha venido esta carrera? —Ron estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio. Sin embargo, nunca había visto a la joven correr a tanta velocidad—. Estaba hablando contigo y has salido corriendo como una chiflada… He pensado que debería ir a buscarla luego, para recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿No crees que es buena idea?

Ron sacó el móvil y comenzó a teclear.

…

 _—¿Paso a recogerte luego? Ron._

Cuando Hermione escuchó el móvil, se desperezó de la cama y comprobó quién era. El nombre de cierta persona rondaba en su cabeza como una amenaza. Sin embargo, ver que era Ron quien le escribía, hizo que se relajarse.

 _—Te espero en Picadilly a las 7. No te retrases._

Unos segundos después, su móvil volvió a sonar.

 _—¡Perfecto! Allí estaré._

Hermione dejó el móvil en la mesa y salió de la habitación. Ese día su madre libraba y le había prometido una mañana entera de películas antiguas y tortitas. Se trataba de una tradición para ellas. Desde que Hermione era pequeña, cada vez que había una mala noticia o que estaba triste por algo, su madre se le hacía tortitas y chocolate caliente, y después se lo tomaban viendo algunas de sus películas favoritas.

—Las tortitas ya están listas. Hoy está prohibido hablar de elfos o de trabajo —su madre salía de la cocina con una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes y una torre de tortitas—. ¿Has decidido qué película vamos a ver primero?

—Creo que Casablanca. Hace mucho que no la veo.

—Muy bien entonces, comencemos —las dos se sentaron en el sofá con una taza cada una.

—Por cierto, esta noche he quedado para cenar con Harry, Ron y Ginny. ¿Te acuerdas de ellos?

—¡Claro que me acuerdo! Me parece perfecto que vuelvas a relacionarte con ellos, me preocupa que estés tan sola en París...

—Mamá sabes que no estoy sola allí. Pero yo también me alegro de haberles encontrado de nuevo.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que la película terminó, y únicamente fue para decidir qué verían después. Mientras su madre recogía el desayuno, Hermione subió a su cuarto para darse una ducha rápida.

Cuando regresó a su habitación vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas, unos cuantos mensajes de texto y otros cuantos mensajes de voz en el contestador. Todo era de la misma persona. Hermione decidió entonces apagar el móvil e ignorar los mensajes. Ya lidiaría con esos problemas en otro momento.

Regresó al salón donde le esperaba su madre con la siguiente película de la lista. Hermione se sentó en el sofá y se recostó sobre el regazo de su madre, como tantas veces había hecho cuando era pequeña. La mujer comenzó a peinarle el cabello, sabiendo que había algo que preocupaba a su hija, pero no quería presionarla. Ella sabía que, cuando estuviese preparada, Hermione le contaría todo.

…

El día estaba siendo demasiado largo para Ron, quien había comenzado a prepararse a las 6 de la tarde. A pesar de tener tiempo de sobra, puesto que iba a aparecerse cerca de donde había quedado con Hermione y eso solo le llevaría unos minutos, Ron había decidido irse antes de casa y dar un pequeño paseo hasta su lugar de reunión. Por ello, a las 6 y cuarto, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa, se despidió de Crookshanks y salió de casa en dirección al centro de Oxford. Desde allí podría desaparecerse sin llamar la atención de los muggles, pero primero quería pasar por una librería especializada en libros mágicos —los muggles veían una librería enorme con cuatro plantas, pero no veían una quinta planta, que estaba reservada a la comunidad mágica—.

Cuando entró en la librería se dirigió a la planta baja. Junto a los libros sobre el avistamiento de aves y fauna local, Ron sacó su varita y golpeó en la cubierta de un libro llamado "Animales que solo verás en Reino Unido". El tema parecía ser tan poco popular entre los muggles que entraban a la librería todos los días que los dueños decidieron usarlo como portal hacia la sección de libros mágicos. Al golpearle, el libro brilló y la estantería comenzó a moverse hacia un lado. Nadie solía bajar a aquella planta, salvo si eran magos o brujas que buscaban libros específicos, por lo que ningún muggle vio como Ron atravesaba el hueco que había dejado la estantería y desaparecía por el otro lado.

—Buenas tardes joven, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —El mago que estaba encargado de aquella parte de la librería era de avanzada edad y pasaba sus días sentado en una silla tras el mostrador y sabía localizar todos y cada uno de los libros que tenían en aquella sala sin levantarse de su sitio.

—Estaba buscando un libro escolar…

—Muy bien, muy bien. Encontrarás todos los libros de texto en aquella estantería de allí, la que está junto al cuadro de esa bruja que está preparando pociones.

Ron salió de la librería unos minutos después con un paquete bajo el brazo. Continuó andando unos metros más, hasta llegar a la casa más antigua de Oxford, que ahora se había convertido en un establecimiento de comida rápida. Entró al callejón que había junto a la casa y se desapareció.

Cuando apareció en otro callejón cerca de Picadilly no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que había pensado justamente en el callejón en el que habían entrado Harry, Hermione y él años atrás para ponerse ropa más acorde con los muggles, justo el día en el que Bill y Fleur se casaron, y ellos comenzaron su búsqueda por todo el país para encontrar los Horrocruxes.

Decidió esperar a Hermione sentado en los escalones de la plaza, frente a las pantallas de publicidad que había en los edificios y que parecían atraer a todos los turistas muggles. No habían pasado más de 10 minutos cuando Hermione llegó hasta donde él se encontraba.

—Hola, ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

—Vaya, estás preciosa —Ron se puso rojo al ser consciente de cómo había saludado a Hermione, quien también se había sonrojado ante el cumplido del pelirrojo. Ella llevaba un vestido rojo corto, entallado hasta la cintura. Se había recogido el pelo, dejando algunos mechones libres—. Quiero decir, no, no llevo mucho tiempo. Ah, por cierto, esto es para ti, por tú cumpleaños. He pensado que, bueno, que te gustaría tenerlo, si lo tienes ya, puedes cambiarlo sin problemas, de verdad, no te preocupes.

—Gracias Ron. No era necesario.

Ron le entregó el paquete y Hermione lo desenvolvió con manos temblorosas. Ante ella tenía la última edición de la Historia de Hogwarts, su libro favorito desde que comenzó a estudiar en la escuela de magia.

—Me han dicho que este lo actualizaron tras la Batalla de Hogwarts y he pensado que te gustaría tener una copia de tu libro favorito en el que apareciera tu nombre.

—¡Oh Ron! —Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos, notando como él la envolvía fuertemente en un abrazo. Un cosquilleo recorrió la espalda de Hermione, como una descarga eléctrica—. Es perfecto. Allí en París no tengo muchos libros de magia…

Ron le sonrió, contento de haber acertado con el regalo. Hablando sobre el libro —para ser sinceros, Hermione hablaba y Ron escuchaba—, fueron andando hacia el callejón en el que, minutos antes, había aparecido Ron. Hermione entrelazó sus dedos a los de él y, girando sobre sí mismos, desaparecieron.

—Vaya, la calle sigue igual a como la recordaba.

—Sí, no ha cambiado mucho esto…

Habían aparecido en los jardines que había frente a la casa de Harry. Algo colorados se habían soltado de las manos. Avanzaron hasta la puerta con el número 12 y llamaron.

—Hola Hermione, sabía que llegarías antes que… ¿Ron? —Ginny se sorprendió al ver que venían los dos juntos—. Vaya, creía que vendrías por la Red Flu. Pasad, pasad.

Hermione y Ron entraron al recibidor de la casa. Hermione se sorprendió al ver el gran cambio que había dado la casa. El paragüero con la forma de un pie de troll había desaparecido, así como todo rastro de oscuridad en la casa.

—Ron, ¿Habéis venido juntos? —Ginny sujetó a su hermano del brazo, retrasándole para que Hermione no escuchase su conversación—. ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros? Os quedasteis ayer juntos y hoy venís juntos otra vez, ¿Qué me tienes que contar?

—Ginny, no ha pasado nada. Ayer comimos juntos y esta mañana le escribí para preguntarle si quería que viniésemos juntos, por si ella no se acordaba de como venir. Solo intentaba ser amable.

—Ya claro. Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente y brillante de su generación, no recordaría como venir hasta aquí. Ronald no soy idiota.

—No, pero sí muy cotilla. Te acabo de decir la verdad.

—Lo que tú digas —Ginny le soltó y siguió a Hermione por el pasillo—. Herms, Harry está en el salón, al final del pasillo.

Los tres jóvenes entraron en la habitación donde se encontraba Harry. Este les saludó y les ofreció sentarse a la mesa, la cual estaba llena de platos con comida. Harry les explicó que Kreacher todavía trabajaba allí, recibiendo un sueldo por sus servicios, algo que agradó a Hermione, y que ahora parecían llevarse mejor.

Estuvieron toda la cena recordando viejos tiempos, anécdotas del colegio y poniéndose al día con Hermione sobre lo que habían hecho esos cinco años desde que ella se fue. Ella les contó que estaba saliendo con un jugador de fútbol muggle que había conocido en París, algo que no sentó muy bien a Ron, pero que supo disimular su desagrado.

—Bueno, ahora que hemos terminado de cenar, Harry y yo tenemos algo que deciros —Ginny sonrió a Harry, quien le cogió de la mano—. ¡Harry y yo nos casamos!

—¡Felicidades chicos! —Hermione se levantó a abrazar a sus amigos—. ¿Cuándo?

—¿No sois demasiado jóvenes? —La vena protectora de Ron había salido de nuevo—. Quiero decir, tenéis 24 y 23 años, aún os queda mucho por vivir, ¿Qué piensan mamá y papá de esto?

—Ronald, ¿Tenías que sacar tus comentarios protectores hoy también? —Ginny se enfrentó a su hermano—. Para tú información, a mamá y a papá les parece bien. Harry y yo llevamos juntos muchos años y prácticamente hemos estado viviendo juntos. Nos da igual lo que tú pienses —Ginny se volvió hacia Hermione—. Va a ser en febrero, aún quedan varios meses, pero queríamos que fueseis los segundos en enteraros. Mamá va a hacer una comida en la Madriguera el fin de semana que viene. Hermione, tienes que ir.

Hermione no contestó de inmediato. No tenía pensado quedarse mucho tiempo en Inglaterra, hasta que se celebrase la vista de la reforma, e ir a la Madriguera sería como tener que despedirse de nuevo de todos ellos, volver a ver la preocupación en los ojos de la Señora Weasley. Sin embargo, se lo debía a Ginny y a Harry, no podría fallarles en esto.

—Está bien, iré.

Ginny sonrió y, haciendo gestos a Hermione para que la siguiese, salió de la habitación. Harry y Ron se quedaron solos, para desagrado de Harry, que sabía que su amigo le sacaría el tema de su hermana de nuevo. Pero, para su sorpresa, Ron se acercó hasta él y, dándole una palmada en el hombro, le sonrió con sinceridad.

—Enhorabuena, colega. Sé que soy muy protector con la enana, pero es la única hermana que tengo. Sinceramente, si tiene que estar con alguien, tú eres el mejor para ello. Sé que no le harás daño.

—Vaya Ron, no sé qué decir, gracias, supongo —Harry sonrió a su vez, relajándose al ver que Ron no iba a maldecirle—. Te ha debido de costar decirlo.

—Sí, no ha sido fácil. Como la hagas daño Potter, acabaré contigo. Pero, oye, sin presión.

Los dos amigos rieron, bromeando sobre los ataques protectores de Ron. Ninguno de los dos sabía que su pequeña charla había tenido testigos.

—Me alegro de que Ron vuelva a estar así —Ginny miraba a su hermano desde detrás de Hermione—. Te ha echado muchísimo de menos, Hermione. No sé los planes que tienes, pero sólo te pido que, si decides volver a irte, esta vez no sea dejando una carta. Que tú vivas en otro país no significa que no podamos hablar y que tengas que alejarte. Ron no lo superaría de nuevo, creo que, en realidad, nunca lo hizo.

Hermione solo pudo asentir. No podía mirar a Ginny a la cara sin que ésta se diese cuenta de que, dentro de ella, aún cabía la posibilidad de volver a desaparecer. Decidió continuar mirando a Ron, descifrando el significado de lo que acababa de decirle Ginny.

La pelirroja entró de nuevo en el salón, dejando sola a Hermione durante unos segundos. Una vez se hubo serenado, la joven volvió donde estaban sus amigos.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya —dijo Hermione al entrar—. Le dije a mi madre que no volvería muy tarde, mi padre está fuera y ella se preocupa en seguida. Ha estado genial la cena, y me alegro mucho por vosotros.

—Si yo creo que también me voy a ir yendo ya —Ron se pasó las manos por el cabello, intentando evitar la mirada interrogante de Harry—. Te acompaño a casa.

—Gracias, Ron —Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo—. Bueno chicos, espero que repitamos esto dentro de poco. Os he echado mucho de menos.

—Cuando quieras, repetimos. Harry siempre está quejándose de lo grande que se le hace la casa a él solo.

—Buenas noches, chicos.

—Hasta mañana —dijeron Ginny y Harry a la vez.

Ron y Hermione decidieron volver hasta la casa de ella dando una vuelta. Hacía una noche agradable y las calles estaban llenas de muggles que daban vida al ambiente. Los pubs estaban llenos, algunas personas charlaban en las entradas, bebiendo cerveza y disfrutando del buen tiempo.

—¿Cuándo vas a querer que empecemos con las entrevistas? —Ron sacó el único tema que se le ocurrió—. Si quieres, puedo escribir a Neville y preguntarle si sería posible ir a las cocinas de Hogwarts.

—Eso sería genial, Ron. Pero primero me gustaría informarme de algunas cosas, debo buscar una librería de libros sobre magia...

—¡Ven a Oxford! Sería genial. Además, podrías ir a la biblioteca y verías a Crookshanks. Y así estaríamos más tiempo juntos, quiero decir, que, bueno, contra más tiempo pasemos dedicándole a la reforma, mejor podrás contestar a cualquier pregunta estúpida que tengan esos vejestorios.

—Me encantaría —de nuevo, Hermione notó un escalofrío en la espada—. Cuando te venga bien, me escribes y quedamos. No quiero que dejes de hacer tus cosas por esto…

—Tonterías, ven cuando quieras. Esta semana no tengo turno de tarde en la tienda, así que podríamos quedar después.

Acompañados por su conversación no fueron conscientes de que ya habían llegado a la casa de los padres de Hermione. La joven se detuvo ante la verja de la entrada, pensando en una despedida mejor que la del día anterior.

—Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, Ron.

—No hay de qué. Te escribo esta semana y quedamos, ¿Va?

Hermione asintió y, dejándose llevar por un impulso, de dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron. Ambos se pusieron rojos, pero sus rostros estaban en la oscuridad, por lo que no pudieron apreciar el sonrojo en el rostro del otro.

Ron esperó hasta que Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí, después, con una sonrisa en su cara, se desapareció.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Ron tuvo que esperar hasta el jueves de aquella semana para volver a ver a Hermione. Habían quedado en reunirse en Sortilegios Weasley cuando él terminase su turno. A pesar de las ganas de enviarle mensajes, Ron se contuvo, pensando que era muy pronto para comenzar a tratar su amistad de la misma forma que había sido durante sus años en Hogwarts.

Llevaba cinco minutos esperando sentado en el mostrador cuando, haciendo sonar la campana que había sobre la puerta, la vio entrar a la tienda. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y, aunque iba con ropa cómoda y normal, a Ron le pareció que no había criatura más bella en el mundo. « _¡Mierda! Debo controlar estos estúpidos sentimientos_ —pensó, pasándose las manos por la cabeza—. _Ella ya dejó claro que tiene pareja en Francia. No tengo nada que hacer_ ».

—¡Hola, Ron! Perdón por el retraso.

—No pasa nada. Justo acabo de terminar ahora mismo —mintió mientras le sonreía—. ¿Nos vamos?

Hermione asintió sonriente. Sabía que el pelirrojo estaba mintiendo porque llevaba varios minutos mirándole a través del escaparate. Sin embargo, decidió no decir nada. Subieron al piso de arriba, donde se encontraban las oficinas de la tienda, además de la entrada al piso en el que vivía George.

—Vaya, creía que te habías… Oh, ¡Hola Hermione! No sabía que ibas a venir… —George se asomó a la puerta de su casa. Tenía una mueca divertida en la cara—. Ronnie, hemos estado toda la mañana juntos, y no has pensado en contarme que habías quedado con Hermione.

—Olvídame, George —Ron le miró seriamente, sabiendo que su hermano iba a estar recordándole esto el resto del mes—. Vamos, Hermione. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego, George.

—Pasadlo bien. ¡Espero que os divirtáis!

Ron y Hermione llegaron hasta la chimenea de las oficinas. Él iba sonrojado ante los comentarios de su hermano. Ron le tendió un bote con polvos flu a Hermione, quien cogió un puñado.

—Pasa tu primero si quieres —ofreció Ron.

—Preferiría que pasásemos juntos, si no te importa. Así no me perderé.

—Está bien, vamos.

Los dos se metieron en la chimenea, que al ser un tanto estrecha, les obligó a juntarse más. Ron le tendió una mano dudosa a Hermione, quien la sujetó con fuerza. Algo se movió en su interior. ¿Por qué le había pedido a Ron ir juntos? Ella nunca se había perdido al viajar por las chimeneas, tenía un sentido de la orientación bastante bueno. Una posible respuesta comenzó a brotar en su pecho, pero su sentido común la silenció rápidamente. Ante las palabras de Ron, brotaron llamas verdes y un gancho invisible tiró desde el centro de sus cuerpos y todo se volvió borroso.

Unos instantes después el mundo dejó de girar a su alrededor y Hermione pudo ver que se encontraban en un pequeño salón. En el sofá, enroscado sobre sí mismo, se encontraba un montón de pelo naranja que la joven conocía demasiado bien.

—¡Crookshanks! —Hermione se soltó de la mano de Ron y se dirigió hacia el gato, que se había despertado y la miraba con curiosidad—. ¡Por Merlín! Te echado mucho de menos, pequeña bola peluda.

—Él también lo ha hecho, aunque se haga el fuerte ahora.

Ron había salido de la chimenea también y se sacudía los restos de ceniza de la capa, después se la quitó, quedándose con su ropa muggle, y salió de la habitación, dejando a la bruja y a su gato solos.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo? —Ofreció desde la cocina—. No tengo mucha comida, pero podemos pedir pizza.

—Genial.

Hermione había cogido a Crookshanks y ahora se encontraba recostada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mirando a Ron mientras acariciaba la cabeza al felino, que ronroneaba feliz en brazos de su dueña. Ron se giró al escuchar a Hermione tan cerca. A pesar de haber estado con ella en dos ocasiones anteriores, verla allí, en su casa, se le antojaba un sueño del cual no quería despertar. Tras unos segundos en los que perdió el sentido de la realidad, Ron asintió, pasándole el teléfono a Hermione.

—Creo que el número está marcado en la guía telefónica del salón. Tendrá una marca o algo, pido demasiadas veces —Ron se tocó el pelo, avergonzado. Hermione soltó una risita que hizo que el pelirrojo desease besarla en ese preciso momento—. Ya sabes que siempre he comido mucho, pide lo que más te guste a ti. Voy a darme una ducha y vuelvo. Siéntete como en tu casa.

—Vale, voy a llamar entonces.

Hermione salió hacia el salón de nuevo. Ron, todavía un poco afectado por el hecho de tener a la chica en casa, se dirigió hacia su habitación, donde se encontraba el baño.

Unos minutos después, ataviado con unos pantalones cortos de deporte y una camiseta vieja de los Chudley Cannons, Ron volvió al salón. Allí se encontró con una escena que hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco. Hermione se había acomodado en el sofá, con las piernas entrecruzadas y con Crookshanks acurrucado en el hueco que formaban. A su lado reposaban varios libros de aspecto antiguo y pesado, uno de los cuales se encontraba abierto.

Ante la mirada de Ron, Hermione levantó la vista de los papeles y le sonrió con dulzura.

—He empezado a recopilar información que haya podido pasar por alto de los libros que tenía en casa.

—¡Vaya, qué aplicada! ¿Por dónde busco yo?

—Mira en aquel libro que he dejado en la mesa. Es el último que compré en una librería de París.

Ron cogió el libro que le indicó Hermione y se sentó a su lado, observando de cerca los cambios que se habían producido en ella durante esos años en los que habían estado separados.

Ella leía concentrada el libro, moviendo sus labios de vez en cuando, repasando frases en silencio. Ron pensaba como, años atrás, había rozado esos labios en un beso desesperado por vivir.

Hermione levantó la mirada entonces, encontrándose con los ojos de Ron fijos en sus labios. Sintió como el mundo dejaba de dar vueltas, como no existía nadie más y, lentamente, los ojos de Ron llegaron hasta los suyos. Una pequeña descarga pareció sacudirles a ambos, y entonces, poco a poco... El móvil de Hermione comenzó a sonar y, casi al mismo tiempo, el telefonillo indicó que el repartidor de la comida ya estaba allí.

—Lo siento, debo cogerlo.

—Eh, si claro. Yo, yo voy a por la pizza. Te dejo para que hables.

Ron salió del salón, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa. Tras pagar al repartidor, fue hasta la cocina, dando tiempo a Hermione para hablar en privado. Desde la cocina, Ron podía escuchar a Hermione hablando en un tono similar al que usarías cuando intentas evitar que alguien sepa que estás discutiendo. Avergonzado por estar oyendo una conversación privada, Ron cerró la puerta, ahogando de esta forma las palabras de la joven.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione llevaba varios minutos sin decir nada, Ron salió de la cocina, encontrándose a la chica sentada en el sofá con la cara enterrada en sus manos. El pelirrojo se acercó hasta ella, poniéndose de rodillas frente a Hermione. Le apartó las manos con suavidad, encontrándose sus lágrimas rodando por el rostro.

—Herms, ¿Qué pasa? —Ron le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Por qué lloras? Sabes que puedes contármelo todo, siempre lo hemos hecho.

—He discutido con alguien… no te preocupes, no tiene importancia.

Ron se quedó mirando a su amiga, pensando qué podría hacer para que Hermione se olvidase de esa discusión y estuviese bien. Fue entonces cuando, al fijarse en los libros que había a su alrededor, supo el lugar al que debía llevarla para hacer que su estado de ánimo volviera a ser el de siempre.

—Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta —Hermione parecía que iba a replicar, pero Ron se le adelantó—. No te preocupes por la pizza, luego podemos calentarla para cenar. Quiero decir, si todavía estas aquí, puedes quedarte a cenar, solo si quieres.

Ante la torpe explicación de Ron, Hermione sonrió tímidamente. Este gesto hizo que el chico se recompusiera y siguiera adelante con su plan. Sujetándole de las manos, tiró de ella hacia arriba, haciendo que se levantase del sofá.

—Te va a encantar Oxford, ya lo verás.

—¿Dónde vamos, Ron?

—Ya lo verás. Te he dicho que íbamos a dar una vuelta, tú fíate de mí.

Cogidos de la mano, los dos salieron del piso de Ron. Sin importarles nada, ni siquiera sus avergonzados sentimientos, ninguno de los dos quiso soltar la mano del otro al llegar a la calle. Ron intentaba aprovechar cualquier ocasión para poder tocar a la chica, recordando ese beso que compartieron años atrás; Hermione, por su parte, intentaba descubrir qué eran esos sentimientos que aparecían cada vez más nítidos cuando estaba con Ron.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que, al cruzar la calle, unos ojos les observaban celosos desde la cafetería que había bajo el edificio donde vivía Ron.

Hermione estaba disfrutando del paseo de la mano de Ron. El centro no se encontraba a gran distancia de donde vivía éste, por lo que en unos minutos llegaron hasta la zona mágica de la ciudad. Los edificios históricos pronto llamaron la atención de la joven, que parecía estar dentro de uno de esos libros muggles que Ron siempre le había visto leer en el colegio.

—Bueno, la primera parada es mi librería favorita. Si Hermione, has escuchado bien. ¡Oye, no te rías!

—Perdón —dijo Hermione divertida—. Se me hace raro ver que Ronald Weasley tiene una librería favorita. El mismo chico que en Hogwarts se metía conmigo por estar siempre en la biblioteca.

—Bueno, está claro que he madurado —dijo Ron haciéndose el importante—. Ahora soy más, esto, más intelectual.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse ante los comentarios de Ron. Entraron en la librería, perdiéndose entre las estanterías. Ron le explicó a Hermione que en aquella librería había una sección de magia y, tras mostrarle la entrada, se adentraron en aquella sala que solo los magos y brujas podían ver. Unos minutos después salieron de la tienda con varios libros nuevos sobre los elfos domésticos. Hermione sonreía, ajena ya a esa discusión que había tenido un rato antes. Ron se sintió orgulloso de haber conseguido su propósito.

—Nuestra siguiente parada es gastronómica. Te voy a llevar a comer las mejores galletas de la ciudad.

Tras comprar una bolsa de galletas recién horneadas, Ron le enseñó el final de su ruta. Un gran edificio histórico, coronado de agujas que apuntaban hacia el cielo. A Hermione le recordó a Hogwarts.

—Bienvenida a la _Bodleian Library_. Es la biblioteca de la que te hablé. Aquí encontrarás todos los libros que existen sobre elfos domésticos.

—Ron, es espectacular. ¿Crees qué podría venir aquí a buscar las respuestas que necesito? ¿Podré llevarme los libros a casa?

—Creo que no puedes sacar los libros, son muy viejos y la bruja que trabaja aquí es igual que tú con respecto al trato que deben tener los libros. Si le dices que vas a sacar uno, estoy seguro de que te lanzaría una maldición o algo por el estilo —Ron vio como Hermione cambiaba de expresión al conocer que no podría usar aquellos libros para completar su reforma—. Pero, oye puedes venir siempre que quieras. Mi casa está a tu disposición para cuando lo necesites. Incluso si yo no estoy, tú puedes venir y trabajar aquí en la librería y luego ir a casa a descansar o a comer o lo que necesites.

—¿De verdad? ¡Oh Ron, gracias!

Hermione se lanzó a su cuello, envolviéndole en un abrazo. Él le correspondió posando sus brazos entorno a su cintura, aupándola unos centímetros del suelo. Cuando se soltaron, sus rostros se encontraban del mismo tono que el cabello de Ron.

—Bueno, esto, será mejor que entremos y te hagamos el carné. Así podrás venir siempre que quieras.

Hermione asintió y ambos se adentraron en el viejo edificio.

…

Esa noche, al volver de la biblioteca cargados de pergaminos con anotaciones, Ron y Hermione decidieron cenar la pizza que habían pedido para comer. Tras esa tarde, ambos parecían más cercanos y más cómodos, como si los años no hubiesen pasado y ellos siguiesen siendo dos adolescentes estudiando en la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Ron, creo que será mejor que me marche a casa. Se está haciendo tarde y mis padres estarán preocupados.

—Vale. Mañana si quieres podemos volver a vernos —Ron se sonrojó al hacerle la propuesta a Hermione—. Por la mañana tengo que ir a la tienda, pero tú puedes venir si quieres. Cuando termine de trabajar vengo y por la tarde podemos seguir investigando.

—Genial, gracias por todo.

Hermione se puso de puntillas para besar a Ron en la mejilla. Después se despidió de Crookshanks que había estado durmiendo encima de uno de los libros que había traído Hermione y que había decidido dejar allí para no tener que cargar con ellos todos los días.

—Herms, si quieres llévate unos polvos flu. Puedes conectar mi chimenea a la de tus padres y así llegas antes aquí.

Ron le dio una bolsita con polvos. Hermione se metió en la chimenea y, sonriendo a Ron por última vez, dijo la dirección de la casa de sus padres y las llamas se la tragaron.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Las tardes de aquella semana fueron transcurriendo de igual forma: comían en casa de Ron, iban a la biblioteca en busca de información y después regresaban a casa para comentar lo que habían encontrado y, finalmente, Hermione volvía a casa de sus padres. Sin embargo, la tarde del sábado debían posponer su investigación.

Decidieron ir juntos a la Madriguera, por lo que, poco antes de las 5, Hermione apareció en la chimenea de Ron, encontrando a este vestido únicamente con una toalla de baño alrededor de la cintura.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes los pájaros que cazas dentro de casa?

—¡Hol…! ¡Por Merlín! —Hermione se sorprendió de ver al pelirrojo de tal forma. Avergonzada se tapó la cara con las manos—. Ron, lo siento mucho. Pensé que estarías preparado ya…que vergüenza...

—¿¡Hermione!? ¡Maldita sea!

Ron volvió a su habitación, regresando al salón unos minutos después. Hermione le esperaba sentada en el sofá.

—Ya estoy. Siento lo de antes, no sabía qué hora era y esa bola de pelo no deja de traer pájaros muertos a casa —Ron miró por primera vez a Hermione—. ¡Vaya! Estás genial.

—Gracias. Y, por cierto, yo también siento lo de antes.

Ron, todavía avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar, se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—No pasa nada. ¿Nos vamos?

Juntos desaparecieron por la chimenea.

…

—¡Hermione, querida! —La Señora Weasley abrazó a Hermione con fuerza cuando la vio entrar en la cocina de la Madriguera—. Ginny dijo que vendrías. Mírate, estás guapísima, aunque un poco delgaducha. Tu madre opinará lo mismo.

Hermione se dejó guiar por la mujer hasta la mesa. Todo parecía seguir en el mismo sitio que años atrás, cuando se había despedido de los Señores Weasley. Ginny y Harry ya estaban en la casa y saludaron a los recién llegados.

—Ronnie, ve a llamar a tu padre. Estaba en el cobertizo. Dile que tus hermanos no tardarán en llegar. Bueno, querida, ¿qué tal todo? ¿Cómo están tus padres?

Justo cuando Ron iba a salir al jardín, el Señor Weasley entró en la cocina acompañado por Bill, Fleur y sus dos hijas, Victorie y Dominique, a quien llevaba su abuelo en brazos.

—¡Tío Ron! ¿Y Crook?

—¡Vic! —Ron cogió a la niña en brazos—. En casa. ¿Cómo me iba a traer a Crookshanks aquí?

La pequeña perdió muy pronto el interés por el paradero del gato, centrándose por primera vez en Hermione, que estaba saludando a Bill y Fleur.

—¿Tú quién eres?

—Es una amiga nuestra, Vic —Ginny fue quien respondió—. Del colegio. Se llama Hermione.

—Hola, Victorie. Me alegro de conocerte por fin —Hermione se acercó hasta donde estaba Ron, todavía con la niña en brazos—. Vaya, llevas una mochila muy bonita.

Victorie sonrió ante el cumplido de Hermione. Siempre iba con su mochila con forma de gato, esperando que alguien le preguntase por lo que llevaba dentro. Sin embargo, para su desilusión, en la familia ese tema era algo que habían decidido dejar de hacer, puesto que la niña tenía el don de desesperar a cualquiera con todas sus explicaciones.

—¿Quieres saber que llevo? —Dijo con su carita iluminada—. Si quieres puedo mostrártelo.

—Buena idea, Vic —Ron habló antes de que Hermione contestara, sabiendo que su sobrina era clavadita a Hermione—. Además, ¿Sabes una cosa? A Hermione le encanta leer, igual que a ti.

—¡Genial! —Ron dejó en el suelo a la niña, que rápidamente cogió a Hermione de la mano y salió con ella de la cocina—. Ven, voy a enseñarte mis libros. Tengo muchos...

…

La cena transcurrió entre risas, historias de la vida de Hermione en París —algo que se complementaba con comentarios sobre la ciudad por parte de Fleur—, el anuncio de la boda de Harry y Ginny, y los intentos de Victorie de demostrar a toda la familia que Hermione se había convertido en su "persona más chachi", como les había repetido una y otra vez la pequeña.

La hora de volver cada uno a su casa se fue alargando tanto, para alegría de la Señora Weasley, que todos decidieron quedarse a dormir en la Madriguera.

—Vamos a estar un poco apretados, pero nos apañaremos —la Señora Weasley había comenzado a organizar a la familia—. Ginny, Hermione, vosotras podéis dormir en la habitación como siempre. Victorie podría dormir también con vosotras. Ronnie, Harry y tú en tú antiguo cuarto. Bill y Fleur en vuestra habitación con Dominique. George, hijo tu puedes dormir el cuarto de Percy aprovechando que él no ha podido venir, ya sabes que tú antiguo cuarto es ahora el de Bill y Fleur...

—Espero que no me levante mañana hablando de forma pomposa sobre el grosor del culo de los calderos —dijo George con falsa preocupación—. Aún recuerdo lo pesado que se puso ese verano…

Todos se rieron por el comentario sobre Percy, salvo la Señora Weasley, quien miró a su hijo con severidad, dando por finalizada la gracia y obligándoles a irse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny subieron hacia sus dormitorios como tantas veces habían hecho durante los veranos cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts. Al llegar a la puerta de Ginny, Hermione se despidió de los demás, entrando en el baño para dejar un poco de intimidad a Harry y Ginny. Ron, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, hizo lo mismo, poniendo rumbo a su cuarto.

Ron se tumbó en su cama, pensando en el tiempo que hacía que no dormía en aquel cuarto, y con Hermione durmiendo unos pisos más abajo. Estaba terminado de ponerse el pijama cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

—¡Hermione! Pensaba que eras Harry…

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione avergonzada al pillar por segunda vez en el día a Ron sin camiseta—. Harry y Ginny estaban en la habitación diciéndose cosas un tanto privadas… ya sabes… y he pensado que era mejor que les dejase intimidad y, bueno, hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba en esta habitación… parece que el tiempo no hubiera pasado…

—Lo sé —dijo Ron al sentarse en la cama de nuevo—. He pensado lo mismo cuando he entrado… Mi madre no ha tocado nada en todos estos años…

Hermione fue hasta la cama de Ron y se sentó a su lado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que más decir. A pesar de haber estado juntos durante toda la semana, era la primera vez, desde que se habían despedido en casa de Hermione tras cenar con Harry y Ginny, en que se encontraban juntos sin el asunto de la investigación de por medio. La proximidad les hacía sentirse avergonzados, como dos adolescentes en su primera cita.

—Bueno creo que…

—Hermione —ambos hablaron a la vez—. Lo siento, ¿Qué ibas a decir?

—No, no importa. Habla, Ron.

—Bueno, yo iba a decirte que… —Ron había perdido el valor que le había llevado a abrir la boca segundos antes—. Bueno que… no sé si es el mejor momento, pero quiero que sepas que, a pesar de los años, yo… bueno, yo…

Ron se había puesto del mismo color que su cabello. Sin embargo, a medida que había ido hablando, se había ido acercando a Hermione. Ella, por su parte, no había retrocedido tampoco. Se encontraba perdida en aquellos ojos azules que años atrás habían hecho que todos los horrores de la guerra desaparecieran cada vez que los miraba. Ron decidió que las palabras sobraban, —más si seguía expresándose de aquella manera tan penosa— por lo que decidió pasar a la acción. Con mucha suavidad y deseando que Hermione no le rechazase, acarició el rostro de su amiga, colocándole un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja. Poco a poco sus labios fueron acercándose a los de Hermione, quien cerró los ojos y se perdió en aquel momento. Se encontraban a tan solo unos milímetros de distancia, sus respiraciones entrechocaban y se unían en una melodía casi inapreciable…

—¡Buenas noches, tío Ron! —La voz de Victorie les golpeó, devolviéndoles a una realidad de la que habían huido sin darse cuenta—. Papá me ha dicho que es hora de dormir.

Bill, que había seguido a su hija hasta la habitación, se dio cuenta de los rostros colorados y avergonzados de su hermano y Hermione, entendiendo inmediatamente lo que acababa de interrumpir la inocencia de su hija mayor.

—Lo siento, chicos —dijo intentado ocultar la sorpresa—. Ha salido corriendo y no he podido detenerla. Vamos Vic, a dormir.

Hermione, que había vuelto a ser consciente de lo que casi había sucedido, se levantó sonrojada. Ron continuaba en la cama sentado, sintiendo lo cerca que había estado de volver a sentir aquellos labios con los que había soñado desde mucho tiempo atrás.

—Será mejor que me vaya yo también. Bill, si quieres acuesto yo a Vic, así no tienes que volver a bajar hasta la habitación de Ginny.

—Ehh, esto, vale —Bill continuaba sin saber dónde meterse en aquel momento—. Gracias, Hermione.

Hermione se acercó a la niña, quien le cogió de la mano y comenzó a sacarla de la habitación alegremente. La chica se dio la vuelta un segundo, encontrándose con los ojos de Ron. En ellos le pareció ver una sombra de, ¿añoranza? Hermione no estaba segura, pero decidió no pensar más en ello.

—Buenas noches, Ron.

—Hasta mañana, Herms —Ron seguía en la cama, viendo cómo se alejaban sus posibilidades de recuperar a Hermione—. Buenas noches, Vic.

Hermione y Victorie desaparecieron de la habitación, dejando a los dos hermanos solos. Ante una mirada de Ron, Bill supo que no quería hablar del tema y que era mejor dejarle solo, por lo que también abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Buenas noches, Bill.

—Buenas noches, Harry —Bill pensó en comentarle a Harry lo que acababa de pasar—. Por cierto, Ron no está de muy buen humor ahora mismo. Creo que Vic ha interrumpido algo privado entre él y Hermione.

Harry se quedó pensando delante de la puerta de la habitación en lo que le acababa de decir Bill. ¿Qué se traían entre manos Ron y Hermione?

…

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Ron bajó a desayunar y se encontró a Hermione en la cocina, ninguno de los dos dio señales de querer hablar de lo sucedido aquella noche. Por este motivo, y sabiendo que ella tenía una relación en Paris, Ron optó por hacer como que nada había sucedido.

Lo que él no sabía era que Hermione no había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Desde hacía días, algo dentro de ella se removía cada vez que estaba cerca de Ron o sus manos se rozaban al intentar coger el mismo libro en la biblioteca. Ella intentaba silenciar aquellos gritos con los que su corazón intentaba abrirle los ojos. Sin embargo, aquel momento en el que casi se besaron, había sido demasiado para ella. Ya no podía engañarse más. A pesar de los años, de la distancia que había puesto de por medio, de la relación que tenía —y que ella se empeñaba en repetir que estaba bien—, sus sentimientos por Ron no habían cambiado en absoluto. Seguía queriendo perderse en sus ojos, quería despertar a su lado todos los días y quería poder recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido desde ese beso desesperado en medio de la guerra.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Tras ese desliz en la habitación de Ron, ambos decidieron continuar como si nada, por lo que no volvieron a sacar el tema. Hermione había tenido que volver a París para continuar con su trabajo, por lo que Ron volvió a su vida antes de ella. Cuando Hermione estaba en Londres, iba a casa de Ron siempre que necesitaba buscar información, por lo que el pelirrojo no se sorprendía de encontrar a su amiga en casa cuando llegaba de trabajar.

Durante esas semanas, Hermione pensó en confesarle a Ron sus dudas, sus sentimientos hacia él. Sin embargo, nunca encontraba la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Hasta ese momento. Se encontraba en casa de Ron dispuesta a hablar con él de lo que había ocurrido semanas atrás en la Madriguera. Al no encontrarle allí, decidió esperarle leyendo uno de los muchos libros que habían recopilado entre los dos durante sus sesiones de investigación.

—Pasa —oyó que decía Ron al abrirse la puerta—. Está todo un poco desordenado, pero llevo unos días con mucho trabajo en la tienda…

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a tu caos.

Al escuchar la voz de una mujer, la concentración de Hermione desapareció, haciendo que la taza que mantenía flotando a su lado mediante magia se estrellase contra el suelo. Estaba a punto de recogerlo todo con un sencillo hechizo de limpieza cuando, con expresión de sorpresa, apareció Ron por la puerta.

—¿Hermione? Vaya no esperaba encontrarte aquí —el pelirrojo se acercó hasta ella, abrazándola como solía hacerlo cada vez que se reencontraban tras las ausencias de ella—. ¿Cuándo has vuelto? No me habías dicho nada.

—Quería darte una sorpresa. Lo siento, debería haberte llamado…

En ese momento llegó hasta ellos la joven con la que había oído hablar a Ron antes. A Hermione le pareció muy guapa —demasiado para su gusto—, con una sonrisa de esas que aparecían en los carteles de la clínica de sus padres. La chica le sonreía amablemente, por lo que ella decidió devolverle una sonrisa un poco forzada.

—Oh, se me olvidaba. Herms, esta es Zoe, una amiga —Ron era ajeno a la tensión que se había creado entre ellos—. Zoe, ella es Hermione, mi mejor amiga desde el colegio.

—Encantada —Zoe le tendió la mano—. Ron me ha hablado mucho de ti. Prácticamente es como si te conociese.

—Igualmente. A mí también me ha hablado algo de ti… —Hermione notaba que en aquel momento ella sobraba, por lo que comenzó a recoger la taza que acababa de romper como excusa para salir de aquella habitación—. Voy a recoger esto… se me ha caído al coger uno de los libros, lo siento, Ron. En cuanto termine me marcho, no quiero molestaros.

—¿Qué? Hermione no pasa nada. Quédate, ¡Hace semanas que no te veo! A Zoe no le importa que estés, ¿Verdad? Voy a por el cepillo para barrer eso, déjalo Herms.

—Por supuesto que no —Zoe le lanzó una nueva sonrisa a Hermione—. Además, tengo curiosidad por saber algo más de ti. Teníais que estar muy unidos para que, después de haber huido y abandonado a Ron, él no haya parado de hablar de ti durante tanto tiempo.

Ron no había oído aquel comentario, pero para Hermione aquello había sido como un dardo envenenado en su interior. Recogió unos libros y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Ron, me voy. Tengo que ir a devolver unos libros y, bueno, yo… no me encuentro muy bien… siento haber venido sin avisar, no ha sido una buena idea.

Ron llegó a la puerta justo en el momento en el que Hermione la cerraba, sin una oportunidad de despedirse de su amiga. Cuando regresó al salón, Zoe le esperaba sentada en el sofá con cara de no entender que bicho le había picado a Hermione.

—¿Por qué se ha ido? Estaba deseando verla de nuevo…

—Ni idea —Zoe agarró a Ron del brazo, haciéndole sentarse a su lado—. ¿De qué estábamos hablando antes de la interrupción?

…

Hermione se dirigió hasta el callejón que utilizaba para aparecerse cuando no podía usar la chimenea de Ron —normalmente por las mañanas cuando el pelirrojo estaba durmiendo aún—, y cerrando los ojos, se apareció en su habitación.

Ese día sus padres trabajaban hasta tarde, por lo que no se sorprendió al ver que estaba sola en casa. Recordando las palabras de Zoe, se dejó caer a los pies de su cama, con los libros aún en los brazos y, sin presentar resistencia, permitió que sus lágrimas rodaran por su rostro.

 _Flashback_

 _Unos días atrás, después de una jornada exhaustiva de investigación, Ron y Hermione habían decidido ver una película en casa del pelirrojo. Mientras decidían qué ver, el teléfono de Hermione comenzó a sonar._

 _—Ahora vuelvo, Ron. Elige tú lo que te apetezca —la chica se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ron mientras contestaba a la llamada—. ¡Hola!_

 _Durante la siguiente media hora, Ron escuchó a Hermione discutir con quien le hubiese llamado. Ella había cerrado la puerta de la habitación, pero al ser un piso pequeño, algunas frases llegaban ahogadas hasta el salón. Cuando volvió, Ron se dio cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas, por lo que no dudó en pasarle un brazo por los hombros y atraerla hacia él cuando ella se sentó._

 _—¿Era él? —No era la primera vez que veía a Hermione llorar después de una discusión por teléfono—. ¿Tu novio? ¿Ha pasado algo?_

 _—Si… François piensa que debería volver a casa… No entiende lo que significa este proyecto para mí. Él sabe que trabajo en el Ministerio, pero en el muggle. Le he dicho que estaba preparando un acuerdo de cooperación con el ministerio de aquí…_

 _—Herms —Ron pensó unos segundos como decir aquellas palabras que le venían quemando desde hacía semanas—, ¿Por qué estas con él? No creo que seas feliz… Si estoy equivocado, dímelo._

 _Hermione tardó en contestar, pensando en lo que realmente acaba de decir Ron. Ella también había pensado en eso durante el tiempo que había pasado con el pelirrojo. Sabiendo lo vulnerable que podía ser en ese momento, decidió decirle la verdad._

 _—Él… es muy posesivo, lo sé… Pero sabes que no suelo encajar en los sitios, que cuando entramos en Hogwarts yo no tenía ningún amigo en el mundo muggle y que tampoco empecé con buen pie allí —Ron se reprendió mentalmente por cómo se había comportado con ella los primeros meses en el colegio—. Cuando llegué a París decidí instalarme en el mundo muggle, alejarme de la magia un poco… Tengo miedo de quedarme sola… Él es el único que se ha fijado en mí, que ha querido compartir conmigo su vida…_

 _—Pero, Herms, eso es una tontería. ¡Eres preciosa! Cualquier tío se fijaría en ti —Ron se sonrojó al escucharse decir aquello en voz alta—. A mí me gustas, así como eres, siempre lo has hecho. Eres guapa, inteligente, valiente, siempre estas para los demás… Creo que deberías valorarte más, porque vales muchísimo._

 _Hermione se recostó en el hombro de Ron y dejó que la consolase con sus palabras. Escuchó como éste le decía que debía pensar en ella, vivir su vida y no dejar que un "gabacho pretencioso" —palabras textuales de Ron— le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Se dejó abrazar, sintiéndose a salvo entre los brazos de Ron._

 _Esa noche se hizo demasiado tarde para que volviese a casa y, sabiendo que estaba sola porque sus padres habían ido a visitar a su tía-abuela a Grecia, Hermione decidió quedarse a dormir allí cuando Ron se lo propuso._

 _Aquella fue la primera vez que dormía sin pesadillas desde aquel 2 de mayo del 98, el día de la batalla de Hogwarts. Dormir en los brazos de Ron, donde se sentía como en casa, era el mejor remedio para sus intermitentes sueños._

 _Esa noche, ambos se refugiaron en el otro, durmiendo en la misma cama ante las insistencias de Hermione de no dejar que Ron durmiese en el sofá._

 _Fin flashback_

Hermione se había preguntado durante esas semanas si aquellas palabras de Ron eran de verdad o simplemente se las había dicho para consolarla. Pero al verle llegar con esa chica se había dado cuenta de que Ron solo era su amigo y que, como tal, había querido que se sintiese mejor diciéndole aquello.

Dejó que todo saliera, llorando en el suelo de su habitación, agarrada con fuerza a los viejos libros. No supo el tiempo que había estado así, pero cuando sonó su móvil, vio que tenía varios mensajes.

 _—¿Por qué te has ido? ¿Estás bien? Besos, Ron_ —recibido a las 17:00.

 _—Antes no he tenido ocasión de decírtelo, pero Neville me ha dicho que nos espera la semana que viene en Hogwarts_ —recibido a las 17:30.

 _—Herms, ¿He hecho algo mal? Contéstame por favor_ —recibido a las 18:34.

El último mensaje era de hacía unos minutos, sus padres estarían a punto de llegar y ella parecía un mapache con todo el rímel corrido.

Sin contestar al mensaje de Ron, decidió darse una ducha y dejar que las preocupaciones abandonasen su cuerpo al contacto con el agua caliente. Cuando salió de la ducha decidió contestar al menos al hecho de que en una semana volverían al castillo donde habían crecido.

 _—Ok Ron, nos vemos_.

Hermione no quiso contarle nada de su estado, había quedado claro que debía esconder esos sentimientos, puesto que Ron solo la veía como una amiga. Esa noche, después de cenar con sus padres, se encerró en su habitación para continuar con su investigación, ignorando todas las llamadas de Ron.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Durante toda la semana Hermione evitó pasar por la casa de Ron, además de ignorar sus mensajes y llamadas. Este comportamiento no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo, pero sabía que, si insistía un poco más, se arriesgaba a que Hermione se enfadase más y su reciente recuperada amistad volvería a desvanecerse. Por lo que decidió darle el espacio que la joven parecía necesitar.

El viernes se aventuró a mandarle un mensaje para quedar al día siguiente e ir juntos a Hogwarts. Ella tardó unas horas en contestarle, pero finalmente aceptó a ir a su casa para viajar desde allí hasta la chimenea de la casa de Neville.

Eran las 9 de la mañana del sábado, faltaba media hora para que Hermione llegase a su casa, y Ron ya se encontraba esperando en el sofá sin saber muy bien en qué invertir esos treinta minutos hasta que llegase ella. Estaba pensando en leer alguno de los libros en los que habían estado trabajando y que aún no se había llevado Hermione a su casa, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Herms, como es que… —Ron enmudeció cuando descubrió que la joven que se encontraba al otro lado no era quien él pensaba—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que hoy había quedado…

—Hace unos días que no te veo por la cafetería y he decidido subir a ver si estabas bien —Zoe entró en la casa sin esperar una invitación por parte del pelirrojo—. He traído el desayuno. Para los dos.

—No tengo tiempo, lo siento, Zoe —Ron se dio cuenta de que había sonado más borde de lo que había previsto, pero no le dio importancia—. Hermione llegará dentro de poco y tenemos que marcharnos. Vamos a ir a visitar a un amigo…

Zoe rechinó sus perfectos dientes al ver que no había conseguido atrapar al pelirrojo. Desde que había vuelto esa Hermione, ella había desaparecido de las atenciones de Ron y era algo que no le agradaba. Nunca habían hablado de lo que eran el uno para el otro, no lo habían visto necesario. Desde que se conocían, ambos habían estado solos y en algunas ocasiones se habían buscado para hacerse compañía. Por aquel entonces, ella acababa de salir de una relación y aun no se había repuesto y él parecía haber pasado por lo mismo. Nunca le había dicho a Ron que quería una relación con él, que quería que fueran algo más que un "desahogo ocasional para días de soledad". Ella sabía que nunca le correspondería, por lo que se conformaba con esa extraña amistad que tenían, más por necesidad que por otra cosa.

—Desde que está ella por aquí no podemos estar solos nunca, siempre estás con ella —volvió a intentar engatusar al pelirrojo, lanzándose a su cuello y pegando su cuerpo al de él—. ¿No te apetece desayunar en la cama?

—Te he dicho que no puedo, Hermione va a llegar y no le gusta esperar —Ron se deshizo del abrazo de la chica, sin ver la cara de frustración que se había dibujado en ella—. Además, hace una semana que no sé nada de ella, estoy preocupado…

Sabiendo que no tenía nada que hacer esa mañana, Zoe decidió batirse en retirada, por lo que abrió la puerta de nuevo y se volvió hacia Ron antes de salir.

—Avísame cuando tu amiguita te vuelva a abandonar para que te diga que ya lo sabía.

Sin despedirse cerró la puerta tras ella. Ron volvió hasta el sofá, mirando constantemente el reloj. Faltaban aún veinte minutos para que llegase Hermione.

Crookshanks comenzó a maullar cuando la chimenea se encendió con unas llamas verdosas, haciendo que Ron se girase hacia ese lugar. Instantes después aparecía Hermione.

—¡Herms! ¿Qué tal estás? Oye quieres…

—Ron, será mejor que nos vayamos. Tengo que presentar la propuesta en dos días y aún tengo que hacer muchas cosas —el tono que había utilizado era duro, y apenas le miró a los ojos—. ¡Hola Crookshanks! Buen chico…

Sin ganas de comenzar la Tercera Guerra Mágica, Ron asintió y cogió la maceta que contenía los polvos Flu.

—Vamos a casa de Neville. Ahora vive encima de Las Tres Escobas, Hannah se ha encargado de sustituir a Madame Rosberta... Podemos entrar juntos a la chimenea...

Hermione no contestó, sino que cogió un puñado de polvos y entró en la chimenea diciendo la dirección que le acababa de dar Ron. El pelirrojo hizo lo mismo una vez ella se hubo marchado, preguntándose si los torposoplos habían colonizado el cerebro de su amiga.

Al otro lado de la chimenea les esperaba un Neville bastante cambiado a los ojos de Hermione. El joven parecía tener más confianza en sí mismo que cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts.

—¡Por Merlín! Si Ron no mentía cuando me dijo que habías vuelto —Neville abrazó a Hermione—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—¡Hola, Neville! Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo. Me han dicho que ahora vives aquí...

—Sí, Hannah y yo nos instalamos aquí cuando ella se hizo cargo del negocio en verano. ¡Hola, Ron!

—Nev, ¿Qué tal estáis Hannah y tú?

—Bien, como siempre —Neville se volvió de nuevo a Hermione—. Hannah y yo comenzamos a salir al poco tiempo de acabar en Hogwarts. Se te echó de menos el último curso… Bueno, será mejor que pongamos rumbo al castillo, la profesora McGonagall nos espera.

Los tres amigos salieron del local hacia el castillo que se veía al final del pueblo. Hermione sintió nostalgia al recorrer las mismas calles por las que tantas veces había paseado con Ron y Harry en sus excursiones a Hogsmeade.

Neville les iba informando de las opiniones que tenían los elfos que trabajaban en el castillo acerca de la reforma propuesta por Hermione.

Cuando llegaron a la verja que separaba los terrenos del colegio, Hermione pensó lo curioso que era regresar a estar allí cuando, años atrás, había pensado que no volvería a cruzar aquellas puertas.

Encontraron a la profesora McGonagall esperándoles en la entrada del castillo, tan autoritaria como siempre.

—Señorita Granger, señor Weasley, me alegro de verlos de nuevo. Profesor Longbottom, los elfos ya han terminado de preparar el banquete de hoy, no creo que haya problemas en que les visiten ahora. Espero que consigan algo de interés para su reforma, señorita Granger.

—Muchas gracias, profesora.

La profesora McGonagall se retiró a la sala de profesores, mientras Neville, Ron y Hermione se dirigían a las cocinas del castillo.

—¿Profesor Longbottom? —Ron miró divertido a Neville—. Aún no me acostumbro a escuchar esas dos palabras juntas.

Al entrar, algunos elfos se acercaron a saludar, haciendo reverencias exageradas y ofreciéndoles comida. Ron pensó en coger una bandeja que le ofrecía un elfo de aspecto alegre, pero la mirada que le lanzó Hermione le hizo rechazar la oferta, alegando que no tenía hambre en ese momento.

—Hola a todos, soy Hermione Granger y me gustaría haceros unas preguntas.

Los elfos asintieron, mirando con curiosidad a la chica. Del fondo de la cocina se escuchó un grito de sorpresa y, segundos después, una elfina de aspecto frágil agarró la mano de Hermione.

—¿Señorita Hermione? Winky está feliz de volver a verla. Winky le preparará ahora mismo un desayuno a la señorita Hermione y a sus amigos.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Winky comenzó a trabajar en el desayuno.

—Gracias Winky, no es necesario que te molestes…

—Tonterías, Winky no está molesta. Así mientras, la señorita Hermione puede hacer sus preguntas.

Dejando a la elfina trabajar, Hermione se centró de nuevo en las preguntas que debía hacer a los elfos, quienes parecían dispuestos a ayudarle en su propuesta.

…

De vuelta en casa de Ron, éste se dio cuenta de que Hermione seguía estando esquiva con él. Aún no sabía qué le había llevado a marcharse el día en que le presentó a Zoe, así como el comportamiento que había tenido con él desde entonces.

—Ha estado bien volver al castillo, ¿No crees? —Ron no sabía cómo comenzar la conversación, por lo que optó por cambiar de tema—. Por cierto, ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Podemos ver una peli, como otras veces.

—Ron… no creo que sea buena idea —Hermione notó como las palabras que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando para sí, comenzaban a brotar de sus labios—. Pero puedes llamar a tu amiguita, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Zoe.

Ron no entendía a dónde quería llegar Hermione, ni por qué había dicho aquello de Zoe. Dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto, el pelirrojo se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Hermione.

—¿Qué pasa, Herms?

—¿Qué qué pasa? Te diré lo que pasa —Hermione se levantó y comenzó a andar de un lado para otro por todo el salón—. Pasa que tú vas contando a todo el mundo que me largué. ¡Pobre Ronald Weasley, seguro que se quedó con el corazón destrozado! Pero de tu huida no hablas nunca. Tú no vas diciendo que te fuiste, que nos dejaste a Harry y a mí solos en mitad de la guerra, huyendo de todo y buscando los malditos Horrocruxes. ¡Lloré por ti tantas noches! ¡POR MERLÍN, TE SUPLIQUÉ QUE VOLVIESES!

—Yo no voy contando nada —Ron también se puso de pie, dando paso a una discusión como las que tenían en el colegio y que tanto llamaban la atención de quien tuviera la mala suerte de estar cerca—. Además, por si no te habías dado cuenta, yo volví en cuanto pude, unas semanas después. Quise volver en cuanto me fui, pero tus hechizos no me lo permitieron. Tú, sin embargo, tardaste 5 años en volver, ¡5 MALDITOS AÑOS, HERMIONE! Y ni siquiera volviste de buenas formas, tuvimos que enterarnos por el maldito periódico de que estabas de vuelta. ¡No tenías pensado hablar con Harry o conmigo…! Después de todo…

—Pensé que había cambiado todo, que por fin podíamos llevarnos bien sin discutir —Hermione cogió su bolso y se dirigió hacia la chimenea—. Me equivoqué. Será mejor que me vaya.

—No Hermione, el que se va, otra vez, soy yo.

Ron salió de la casa, dejando a una Hermione desconcertada y vulnerable. Sin aguantar un segundo más, la chica se dejó caer en el sofá, llevándose las manos a la cara y permitiéndose llorar una vez más por aquel pelirrojo.

Por su parte, Ron se encaminó hacia el único lugar en el que podía desconectar. A pesar de ser tarde, todavía quedaban algunos deportistas por la pradera. Hacía años que Hermione y él no discutían así, levantando la voz y echándose en cara sus errores. Aún no sabía qué le había llevado a pensar que él iba contando por ahí que ella se había marchado tiempo atrás. Y, ¿Por qué había dicho eso de Zoe? No entendía nada. Solo sabía que no quería discutir con Hermione, no sobre las huidas de ambos.

Habían pasado unas horas y hacía rato que había anochecido, cuando Ron decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Arrepentido de la discusión que había tenido con Hermione, decidió que le escribiría un mensaje cuando llegase a casa.

Sin embargo, lo que encontró en el piso era lo que menos imaginaba. Hermione se había quedado dormida en el sofá, con la cara aún marcada de lágrimas. Ron avanzó hasta llegar a ella y, con cuidado de no despertarla, le limpió la mejilla y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Lo siento, Ron —Hermione habló en sueños.

—No, Herms. Soy yo quien tiene que pedir perdón. Mañana hablamos. Buenas noches.

Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia su habitación, dispuesto a dejar dormir a su amiga. Fue precisamente la voz de Hermione lo que le hizo detenerse a medio camino.

—Ron… Zoe me dijo algo el otro día, algo sobre mi huida…

Ron volvió sobre sus pasos y se arrodilló delante de Hermione.

—¿Qué te dijo? ¿Ha sido por esto por lo que has estado evitándome estos días?

Hermione dudó sobre si debía decirle todo a Ron, dejando a la vista sus sentimientos y dudas o, por el contrario, debía evitar cierta información para que el pelirrojo no supiera cuanto le había afectado aquel comentario. Finalmente optó por una verdad a medias.

—Ella dijo algo sobre mi huida y me molestó. No es un tema del que me guste hablar y tampoco es una decisión de la cual esté orgullosa…

—Está bien, Herms… lo entiendo mejor que nadie. Sea lo que sea lo que dijo Zoe, ignóralo. Ella no tiene ni idea de nada de esto y se equivoca —Hermione asintió y se dejó abrazar por Ron—. No quiero que pienses que voy contándole a todo el mundo lo que pasó. Zoe lo sabe porque… bueno porque es mi… mi… no sé, somos amigos y un día salió el tema del pasado… también sabe que yo me largué y os dejé a Harry y a ti… si bien no le conté lo que hacíamos en realidad —Ron se levantó y le tendió una mano a la chica—. Ven, vamos a dormir.


	10. Capítulo 9

_¡Hola! Perdón por no haber subido capítulo ayer, no pude (T.T). Pero como compensación, hoy subiré el de ayer y el de hoy, asi que aquí está el que tenía que haber subido ayer._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9.**

La nueva reforma debía presentarse a la mañana siguiente, por lo que Hermione había estado viviendo, durante esos últimos días, casi por completo en el piso de Ron, donde podía ir a la biblioteca o a la tienda de libros mágicos en caso de quedarse bloqueada. Los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts le habían servido de mucha ayuda, algunos de ellos incluso se habían ofrecido a declarar ante los magos que debían aprobar la propuesta.

La relación entre Ron y Hermione volvía a ser la misma de siempre, salvo por el hecho de que ahora discutían mucho menos. Hermione seguía pensando en hablar sobre lo que sentía con el pelirrojo, pero la presencia de cierto francés en su vida —así como sus constantes conversaciones por teléfono, que siempre terminaban en discusión— hacían que atrasase el momento de sincerarse. Además, estaba el hecho de que ella no sabía qué tipo de relación tenía Ron con Zoe, pero estaba claro que no era una simple amistad.

Hermione se encontraba releyendo su propuesta en el sofá, con Crookshanks a su lado. Ese día Ron trabajaba por la tarde, por lo que todavía debían de faltar un par de horas para que llegase. Después de varios días pensando en hacerle ver que todavía sentía algo por él, Hermione había decidido que esa noche tendría una conversación con Ron. Tenía claro que ella seguía sintiendo algo por el pelirrojo y que vivir juntos y dormir en la misma cama no era de mucha ayuda a la hora de aclarar sus sentimientos por François.

— _Herms, hoy llegaré tarde. He quedado con Zoe. Besos._

 _«Ha quedado con Zoe_ —esas cuatro palabras resonaron en la mente de Hermione después de haber leído el mensaje—. _Soy una estúpida por pensar que no había nada entre ellos. Por creer que Ron todavía sentía algo por mí…»_. Hermione dejó su teléfono en la mesa y, sin ganas de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, se recostó con los ojos cerrados. Estaba claro que no podía hablar con Ron de sus sentimientos, principalmente porque él parecía haber rehecho su vida con alguien y ella no podía meterse entremedias. Además, ella también estaba con alguien. No era justo para François. Hacía unos días que no hablaba con él y quizá debería llamarle. Como si le hubiese leído la mente, el teléfono de Hermione comenzó a sonar.

—¡Hola, Fran! Justo estaba pensando en llamarte ahora mismo —Hermione intentó sonar lo más feliz que pudo—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien… esto… oye Hegmione, ¿Cuándo vas a volveg a casa? —El tono de François sonaba serio—. Hace mucho que no vienes y dijiste que ese tgabajo solo iba a seg cuestión de unas semanas.

—Ya, pero con el aplazamiento al final ha durado un poco más. Este viernes la vuelvo a presentar y si todo va bien, podré ir de visita a París en unos días…

—¿De visita? ¡Hegmione, vives aquí! ¿Qué quieges decig que vendgas de visita? Cgeía que cuando tegminase la pgesentación, tu volvegías a tu tgabajo aquí.

—Bueno, Fran, si… si la aprueban, tendré que viajar y venir de vez en cuando a Inglaterra. Es una colaboración entre los dos ministerios y, por lo tanto… bueno me necesitarán aquí también.

—Estoy empezando a hagtagme, Hegmione —François comenzó a elevar el tono de voz, claramente enfadado por las palabras de la joven—. Llevas mintiéndome desde que comenzaste a tgabajag en ese pgoyecto. Siempge diciendo que vas a venig unos días, pego siempge te sugge algo nuevo.

—¡PERO ES MI TRABAJO! Llevo años preparándome para este proyecto, para esta ref… para este tipo de colaboración entre países. Además, mis padres, mis amigos están todos aquí… tú también pasas días fuera de casa por tus partidos, ¡No es justo!

—YO ESTOY EN PAGÍS, HEGMIONE. TU VIDA ESTÁ EN PAGÍS, NO EN INGLATEGGA. SI DE VEGDAD TE IMPOGTA ALGO ESTO, DEBEGÍAS VENIG YA. ESTOY CANSADO DE TENEG QUE HABLAG CONTIGO POG TELÉFONO.

Sin siquiera despedirse, François cortó la llamada. Hermione se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, sintiendo un remolino de emociones que había aprendido a reconocer muy bien durante los últimos meses. Por un lado, odiaba que François le hablase así, que intentara frenar sus sueños de aquella manera. Pero en algunas ocasiones, cuando se encontraba más vulnerable, algo dentro de ella le había llevado a pensar que el francés tenía razón. Que su vida estaba en París, con él; no en Inglaterra. Por otro lado, todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia Ron que, aunque quisiese negarlo, nunca habían llegado a desaparecer por completo, le empujaban a intentar cambiar de nuevo, a luchar por lo que una vez había sido su vida. Además, el pelirrojo siempre había sabido como animarla, confiaba en ella más que en nadie y siempre le decía que era capaz de todo lo que se propusiese. Le había estado ayudando mucho en aquella propuesta con la que había soñado desde el colegio.

Tantos pensamientos contradictorios le habían levantado dolor de cabeza a Hermione, que seguía recostada en el sofá. Crookshanks se había movido y ahora le observaba desde el otro lado del sillón con una expresión en la cara que la joven supo que le estaba recriminando su comportamiento derrotista.

—Sé que estoy siendo irracional, Crooks. No necesito que me mires así tú también —fijándose en la hora que era, Hermione se levantó del sofá, dispuesta a dejar de pensar en todo aquello—. Ven, corre. Va siendo hora de cenar algo.

El gato salió corriendo hacia la cocina, complacido de que su humana se hubiese dado cuenta por fin de que era hora de comer. Hermione le siguió de cerca, reprochándose a sí misma sus decisiones.

Después de cenar, y sin muchas ganas de continuar con la propuesta, Hermione decidió ver una película que daban en la tele. Sin embargo, casi dos horas después, y con la cara llena de lágrimas, se dio cuenta de que no había hecho la elección correcta. Con su estado de ánimo, lo peor que podía haber hecho era ponerse a ver _Titanic_.

Justo cuando ya estaban apareciendo los títulos de crédito, la puerta de la casa se abrió. Hermione intentó, sin mucho éxito, limpiarse las lágrimas que aun corrían desesperadas por sus mejillas.

—Herms, ya esto… ¿Qué te pasa? —Ron entró en el salón y se sentó a su lado, preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga—. Hermione, ¿Por qué estás llorando? Y no me digas que es por esta estúpida película muggle, porque la has visto como un millón de veces y ya sabes cómo termina.

—He…he discutido con Fran hoy —Hermione decidió sincerarse con Ron. Refugiándose en el pecho de su amigo, se dejó envolver por sus brazos—. Creo que debería volver a París y dejar todo esto de los elfos…

—¿Todo esto de los elfos? Hermione, desde que tienes 15 años has luchado por las condiciones laborales de los elfos, has puesto mucho en esta propuesta y mañana ya la presentas —Ron estaba levantando el tono de voz, indignado con el comportamiento de ese novio de Hermione—. ¿TANTO LE CUESTA RESPETAR TU TRABAJO? ¡EN SERIO, HERMIONE, CÓMO SE TE OCURRA VOLVERTE A PARÍS SIN LUCHAR POR ESTO, IRÉ HASTA ALLÍ Y TE TRAERÉ A LA FUERZA!

Hermione se dejó envolver por el abrazo de Ron, quien había comenzado a susurrarle que todo iba a salir bien al día siguiente y que era hora de descansar un poco. El pelirrojo no podía dejar de pensar en qué tendría ese estúpido francés para haber hecho que Hermione, que siempre había sido muy independiente y que luchaba por lo que creía que era justo, se hubiese vuelto de aquella forma.

…

El día de la presentación había llegado y, en señal de apoyo, Ron había decidido tomarse el día libre para asistir a la exposición que debía hacer Hermione. Eran las 9 en punto de la mañana y muchas personas estaban ya sentadas en sus asientos, preparados para escuchar lo que debían aprobar o denegar en esa reunión. Hermione caminaba, en un intento fallido de calmar sus nervios, de un lado para otro en la zona que había tras el estrado al que debía subir.

—¡Herms! —Ron la abrazó fuertemente por detrás al entrar en la sala. Su mirada iba de un punto a otro de la habitación, intentando no ser visto por ninguno de los magos que trabajan en la seguridad de allí—. Sé que no debo estar aquí, ahórrate el sermón. Pero necesitaba verte antes y desearte suerte. Tú puedes hacerlo, no dudes en tus palabras. Con todo el trabajo que has hecho, si esos vejestorios no aprueban tu reforma, es que son gilipollas. Yo estaré en las ultimas filas para lo que necesites, si te trabas en alguna parte, tú mírame y piensa que estás en casa, contándomelo a mí solo. ¡Mucha suerte, Herms!

—Gracias, Ron. No es por echarte, pero deberías volver a tu sitio antes de que te vean y te echen de la presentación. Voy a necesitarte ahí afuera.

Ron la besó en la mejilla y, tras un rápido abrazo, salió por la misma puerta por la que se había colado minutos atrás. Hermione respiró hondo y, pensando en lo que le había dicho el pelirrojo, se dirigió hacia el estrado.

Justo antes de salir, una pequeña mano la sujetó la chaqueta, haciendo que se parase de golpe.

—Winky ha traído a los elfos de Hogwarts, señorita Hermione —la elfina la miraba con sus grandes ojos iluminados. Tras ella, una docena de elfos asentían—. La directora McGonagall le dijo a Winky que podría traer a algunos de los elfos para apoyar a la señorita Hermione. Winky eligió a los que parecían más habladores. Winky espera que sean suficientes para la señorita Hermione.

—Oh Winky, no era necesario. ¡Muchas gracias! —Hermione no podía creer que los elfos estuviesen allí, dispuestos a dar su opinión en un tema que les afectaba tanto—. Serán más que suficiente. Esperad aquí hasta que os avise. Primero debo presentarme y presentaros a vosotros.

—Winky se quedará aquí con los elfos, señorita Hermione. Cuando sea necesaria nuestra presencia, nosotros saldremos a hablar.

—Gracias, Winky. Esperad unos minutos.

Hermione echó una última mirada a los elfos que estaban allí reunidos y, sin rastro de las dudas que minutos atrás habían amenazado con hundir su presentación, salió.

—Buenos días a todos, soy Hermione Granger y vengo para presentar las modificaciones de mi propuesta anterior —Hermione buscó con la mirada los ojos azules de Ron, que le observaban con un brillo peculiar—. Hoy, además de mis propuestas para la reforma de Ley, me gustaría que escuchasen las palabras del colectivo al que van dirigidas estas mejoras. Me gustaría presentarles a los elfos de las cocinas de Hogwarts, quienes hablarán sobre sus opiniones respecto a la nueva propuesta…

…

Hora y media después, los miembros del jurado debatían acerca de lo que acababan de escuchar. Hermione esperaba, junto a Winky y los demás elfos, a que la decisión fuera tomada.

—Muy bien, la decisión se ha tomado ya. Señorita Granger, como miembro principal de este jurado, me complace comunicarle que su propuesta se llevará a cabo. Hemos tenido en cuenta este nuevo trabajo de investigación que ha realizado, así como las palabras de estos amables elfos que han venido hasta aquí para hablarnos de sus condiciones laborales actuales. Podrá comenzar a trabajar en la reforma la semana que viene ¡Felicidades!

La sala rompió en aplausos y Hermione agradeció brevemente la oportunidad que le brindaban. Después de tantos años, su sueño de darles una vida mejor a los elfos domésticos se había cumplido. Tras agradecer y despedir a los elfos, que debían volver a sus puestos de trabajo, Hermione se reunió con Ron, quien no pudo evitar abrazarla y levantarla del suelo.

—¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Te dije que lo conseguirías! —Ron volvió a dejarla en el suelo, sin apartar sus manos de las caderas de la chica—. Vamos a celebrarlo. Te invito a comer en algún sitio, ¿Te apetece?

—Gracias, Ron. Por todo —Hermione se sentía realmente bien porque fuese Ron quien estuviera allí a su lado. Por un momento, la presencia de cierto francés se había evaporado por completo—. Me encantaría ir a celebrarlo, pero debo ponerme las pilas para buscar una casa ahora que voy a estar más por aquí.

—¿Qué? Pero Hermione si ya tienes casa, puedes vivir conmigo.

—Pero, Ron, no puedo aprovecharme más de ti. Además, solo hay una habitación, ¿No crees que estarías mejor solo de nuevo? Así tendrías más intimidad…

—Tonterías —Ron no dejaba de sonreír, por lo que Hermione dedujo que no había entendido aquella referencia a su privacidad… o a Zoe—. Llevamos durmiendo en la misma cama desde hace un mes, estamos bien así. Ambos somos adultos y sabemos cómo llevar nuestra amistad. Además, ¿Qué intimidad voy a necesitar? Eres tú, no tengo ningún secreto que deba mantener contigo. No se hable más, vamos a celebrarlo y después te ayudaré a mover las cosas de casa de tus padres a nuestra casa.

Hermione se sonrojó ante la mención de _SU_ casa. Estos momentos no hacían sino complicar más sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, contagiada por la alegría de Ron, se dejó llevar y aceptó esa invitación a comer y a trasladarse después a la casa de él.

…

Ron y Hermione llevaban viviendo juntos de manera oficial dos meses. En ese tiempo, la chica había viajado a París varias veces, pero nunca por tanto tiempo. Este último viaje iba a ser más largo de lo habitual y Ron pensaba que no iba a acostumbrarse a estar solo de nuevo.

Tras haber pasado las Navidades en Londres con su familia y los Weasley, Hermione había pensado en volver a París durante unas semanas para estar con su novio e intentar aclarar sus sentimientos.

—¿Ya tienes todo listo? —Ron apareció en el salón preparado para llevar a Hermione al aeropuerto más cercano a Oxford—. ¿No llevas demasiadas maletas? Antes te cabía todo en un mini-bolso de cuentas.

—No puedo aparecer allí con todas mis cosas en ese bolso, Ronald. Te recuerdo que mi vida allí es muggle. Y si, ya estoy lista para irnos.

Ron le ayudó a coger el equipaje y juntos bajaron hasta el garaje del edificio, donde se encontraba el coche de Ron. El pelirrojo había aprendido a conducir cuando se mudó a la ciudad, durante su crisis de no utilizar la magia.

Tras meter la última maleta, y aprovechando que Hermione ya se encontraba en el coche, Ron palpó el sobre que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Tras una discusión de Hermione con su novio, Ron le había escrito una carta, pero no había tenido el valor de dársela todavía. Aquel viaje sería la oportunidad perfecta para dársela y que ella recapacitase y meditase sobre el contenido de esta, por lo que debía entregársela antes de que subiera al avión.

—¿Qué planes tienes para este mes sin mí? —Preguntó Hermione cuando el pelirrojo entró en el coche—. Yo he pensado en ir a un pueblecito que está cerca de París... ya sabes, para pasar unos días más románticos con Fran.

—Intentaré recuperar un poco mi soledad... aprovechando que te vas —Ron intentó sonar gracioso, pidiéndole a Merlín que Hermione no notase el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras sobre él—. Supongo que iré a la Madriguera algunos días a comer. Después de todas las Navidades allí, echo de menos la comida de mamá. Ya me había acostumbrado de nuevo a ella.

Durante todo el trayecto Hermione no dejó de hablar de sus planes con François, lo que hacía que Ron no dejase de pensar en si sería buena idea darle la carta que había escrito o no.

—Bueno, parece que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos.

—Si, eso parece —Ron se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Herms, esto... yo quería...

Hermione le estaba mirando muy fijamente a los ojos. Él notaba que se estaba poniendo rojo por momentos y se repitió para sí mismo que debía parecer un completo idiota.

—¿Ron? —En ese momento sonó el móvil de Hermione—. Perdón, es un mensaje de Fran, va a ir a recogerme. ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Eh, no nada... Que me avises cuando llegues para quedarme tranquilo —Hermione le abrazó—. Y vuelve pronto.

—Nos vemos en cuatro semanas, Ron. Además, soy tu pareja para la boda de Harry y Ginny.

Hermione cortó el abrazo, besándole la mejilla antes de separarse.

El sobre parecía quemar en el bolsillo de Ron, condenado a seguir oculto. Después de conocer todos los planes que tenía Hermione en París, no le pareció buena idea exponer sus sentimientos de aquel modo.

—Bueno, será mejor que pases ya, no querrás perder el avión —Hermione asintió—. Vendré a recogerte cuando vuelvas. Pásalo bien allí.

—Hasta dentro de un mes, Ron.

Hermione se dirigió hacia los controles para pasar a la terminal del aeropuerto. Ron se quedó mirando como su amiga se marchaba.

...

Al llegar a casa, Ron sacó el sobre del pantalón y lo dejó encima de una pila de libros que Hermione debía de haber dejado allí, sin preocuparse en esconderlo o romperlo.

Crookshanks le observaba medio dormido desde el sofá.

—Nos hemos vuelto a quedar solos —Ron se dejó caer en el sofá junto al gato—. Van a ser unas semanas muy largas.


	11. Capítulo 10

_... ¡Y aquí está el capítulo de hoy! Esto está llegando al final, quedan 3 capítulos más, espero que os esté gustando, y gracias por los reviews, los fav y por leer esta historia. =)_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10.**

Por fin habían pasado las cuatro semanas en las que Hermione estaría fuera. Aquella mañana, Ron se levantó más temprano de lo normal, deseoso de que pasasen las horas y llegase el momento de ir a buscarla al aeropuerto.

Sin embargo, antes de salir debía dejar preparado todo lo que se tenían que llevar a la Madriguera esa misma noche. La boda de Harry y Ginny se celebraría al día siguiente y Hermione había sido muy clara al explicarle todo lo que tenía que meter en su bolso de cuentas.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde se supone que está el maldito bolso? —Ron había intentado evitar tener que preguntar a Hermione sobre el paradero de algunas cosas de la lista que le había hecho escribir—. Herms me va a matar...

Antes de tener que recurrir a Hermione, Ron sacó su varita y apuntó al armario.

—Accio bolso —sin medir el alcance de sus palabras, una pila de bolsos cayó sobre él—. ¡Aaaaag, maldita sea! ¡¿Pero cuántos bolsos tiene esta mujer?!

Maldiciendo, Ron comenzó a buscar entre todos los bolsos de Hermione hasta dar con uno pequeño de cuentas de colores.

Una vez hubo guardado todo lo que había en la lista, Ron miró la hora. El vuelo de Hermione llegaría en poco menos de una hora, por lo que debía irse si quería llegar a tiempo.

...

Ron se encontraba frente a la puerta de llegada viendo a la gente salir y fundirse en abrazos con sus familias y amigos. Aquellos momentos de despedida y reencuentros le hacían pensar en Hogwarts, cuando se despedía de sus padres en la estación, para meses después, volver a reencontrarse con ellos y tener que despedirse de Harry y Hermione.

A pesar de los años que habían pasado separados, ese mes se había hecho muy largo para el pelirrojo, quien se había acostumbrado a tener a Hermione a su lado todos los días. Ella, por su parte, también le había dicho que le echaba de menos cada vez que hablaban por teléfono, algo que no habían hecho muy a menudo gracias a la constante presencia del novio de ella.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, dejando salir a cierta castaña con el pelo alborotado. Hermione levantó la vista, encontrándose con unos ojos azules que la observaban alegres. Corrió los pocos metros que les separaban y, dejando caer las maletas que llevaba, Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de Ron, que le alzaron del suelo, permitiendo enlazar sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del pelirrojo.

—¡Hola, pequeña sabelotodo! —Preguntó Ron al devolverla al suelo—. ¿Me has echado un poco de menos?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Y tú a mí? ¿Has preparado todo para mañana?

—¡Por Merlín, Hermione! Acabas de llegar y ya me estás haciendo preguntas sobre tus recados... Dame un respiro —Ron cogió una de las maletas y, junto a Hermione, comenzó a andar hacia la salida—. Para tu información, lo tengo todo preparado para irnos.

Hermione sonrió complacida al ver que sus órdenes se habían realizado. Al mirar a Ron de nuevo, su estómago dio un vuelco. Esta sensación le hizo comenzar a preocuparse de nuevo, puesto que no le ocurría lo mismo con François y aquel mes no había salido tan bien como ella había planeado.

...

Esa noche la Madriguera era un caos. La señora Weasley intentaba supervisar todos los pequeños detalles que quedaban para el día siguiente.

Huyendo de su madre, Ron se escaqueó hasta su habitación con dos cervezas de mantequilla en la mano. Sabía que encontraría a Harry en su habitación. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar a su amigo en el estado de nervios en el que le encontró.

—Harry, colega, ¿Estás bien? —Se sentó en su cama y le ofreció una de las cervezas—. Ten te he traído esto.

—Gracias, Ron.

—Oye, no tienes que estar nervioso por lo de mañana. La enana y tú lleváis muchos años juntos, prácticamente vivís en la misma casa... Lo de mañana es solo una formalidad.

—No es tan fácil como decirlo... Ya te lo recordaré el día en el que Hermione y tú deis el paso...

Ron casi se atraganta con la cerveza al escuchar esas palabras a Harry. Nadie sabía a cerca de sus sentimientos por Hermione, ¿A qué había venido ese comentario entonces? ¿Estaría siendo demasiado obvio? Intentando ganar tiempo, Ron comenzó a toser.

—No me vengas con cuentos, Ron —Harry sabía que había dado en el punto exacto—. Vosotros vivís en la misma casa, y te recuerdo que tu casa tiene solo una habitación, y está claro que aún hay algo entre vosotros...

—Hermione tiene novio. Nosotros solo somos amigos.

—Lo que tú digas, pero yo he visto cómo te mira y cómo la miras tu a ella. No es una mirada que se le lance a un amigo —Harry dejó la botella vacía y se metió en la cama—. Bueno, es hora de dormir. Mañana tengo que casarme.

Ron le imitó, tumbándose hacia el lado contrario. Las palabras que había dicho Harry no dejaban de dar vueltas por su cabeza. « _¿Cómo diablos me mira Hermione? Harry se equivoca si piensa que ella siente algo por mi... pero ¿Y si es verdad? ¡Maldita sea! Mañana estaré atento a cualquier señal... Si eso haré... Eso va a ..._ » Ron se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos.

...

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar a la Madriguera, los nervios en la casa hacían que cada encuentro con la señora Weasley se convirtiese en la Tercera Guerra Mágica. Hermione se encontraba en la habitación de Ginny ayudándole a arreglarse; Fleur y la señora Weasley entraban y salían constantemente para comprobar que las chicas no se retrasasen.

—¡No me puedo creer que, después de todo, tú estés en mi boda! —Ginny miraba a Hermione a través del espejo, mientras ella le colocaba la tiara de la tía Muriel—. Y es genial que Ron y tú hayáis decidido venir juntos… ya pensaba que os presentaríais aquí con parejas…

Ginny observó, divertida, como las mejillas de Hermione se coloreaban de rojo. Sabía que Ron seguía sintiendo algo por Hermione, e intuía que algo sentía su amiga por su hermano, algo que el tiempo no había podido borrar. Sin embargo, ese novio que tenía en Francia le hacía dudar a la pelirroja de los sentimientos de Hermione.

—Ron y yo solo somos amigos, ya lo sabes. Hemos venido juntos como amigos.

—Dormís juntos, Hermione. Tú misma me lo contaste. No me digas que eso es normal entre amigos... Además, os he visto como os tratáis... ¿O tengo que recordarte…?

—No, Ginny, no tienes que recordarme nada… pero te equivocas.

Hermione, dándose por rendida, decidió darse la vuelta y comenzar a arreglarse para la ceremonia.

...

En la habitación de los chicos la situación era muy distinta. Harry se encontraba sentado en la cama de Ron, intimidado por los hermanos de su prometida. Ron era el único que no estaba frente a él, sino que estaba terminando de vestirse.

—Bueno, bueno —el primero en hablar fue George—. Potter, ¿No es así? Curioso apellido. ¿A qué te dedicas?

Harry no entendía lo qué le quería decir el gemelo, que le miraba con el semblante serio y una chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

—Para, George. Harry debe entender ciertas normas —Bill fue el siguiente en decir algo—. Primero, ten cuidado con lo que haces con nuestra hermanita, como ves, somos muchos para vengarnos.

—En segundo lugar, vas a formar parte de la familia de manera oficial, pero eso no quiere decir que vayamos a consentir que os acerquéis demasiado el uno al otro cuando estemos cerca.

—Percy, ¿Puedes ser más repelente? —George volvió a hablar—. Bueno Potter... Si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre...

—Chicos dejadle ya —Ron salió a su defensa, como había hecho durante mucho tiempo—. Además, la enana podría con todos nosotros sin siquiera despeinarse... Lo sabéis perfectamente. Y ahora, si no os importa, como padrino que soy, debo asegurarme de que el novio llega a tiempo. ¡Adiós!

Los pelirrojos fueron saliendo de la habitación, dejando a los dos amigos solos. Harry le agradeció a Ron su intervención, aunque seguía intentando descifrar esa extraña charla que había tenido con los otros.

Unos minutos después, Harry y Ron se dirigieron al jardín, donde se había montado la carpa para la ceremonia. Los invitados estaban ya sentados, algunos charlaban alegremente entre ellos; otros, como Hagrid o la señora Weasley, se limpiaban las lágrimas con pañuelos llamativos.

—¡Vaya, estáis realmente elegantes, chicos!

Hermione llegó hasta ellos. Llevaba un vestido con mangas azul-verdoso, demasiado ligero para la época del año en la que estaban, y de no haber habido un hechizo térmico sobre ellos, seguramente se habría congelado. Su pelo se encontraba recogido en una trenza deshecha, dejando escapar algunos mechones rizados. Ron no podía apartar su mirada de ella, algo que Harry notó y le hizo reír disimuladamente.

—Es... estás muy... —Ron se sentía estúpido hablando de aquella forma, por lo que respiró hondo y decidió decirle aquello que pensaba, asegurándose otras risas por parte de Harry— estás preciosa, Herms.

—Gracias, Ron —ella se había sonrojado ante las palabras del pelirrojo—. Harry, será mejor que nos coloquemos en nuestros sitios, Ginny bajará en cualquier momento.

Harry asintió y se dirigió al final del pasillo, donde esperaba ya el mago que oficiaría la boda. Hermione se agarró al brazo de Ron, listos para andar hacia el altar cuando comenzase a sonar la música. Ron aprovechó que estaban solos para mirar a la chica de nuevo. Ella le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo.

—¿Lista? —Ella asintió y, aprovechando que tenían unos segundos hasta que tuviesen que dirigirse hasta Harry, le besó en la mejilla, provocando un rubor en él—. No me puedo creer que esté aquí contigo en la boda de estos dos. Es increíble.

—Yo tampoco me lo creo.

...

Después del banquete la decoración cambió, dando espacio a una pista de baile. La música comenzó a sonar y Harry y Ginny salieron a bailar como era tradición. Tras el primer baile de los novios, los invitados fueron dirigiéndose a la pista, dejándose llevar por la melodía que sonaba en ese momento.

—Herms, ¿Te apetece bailar? —Ron le tendió la mano. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas—. Como... como la última vez.

—Por supuesto, Ron.

Juntos se dirigieron al centro de la pista. Hermione entrelazó sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, y Ron puso las suyas en su cintura. La canción que sonaba en ese momento era algo lenta, lo que les empujaba a acercarse más el uno al otro.

Tras varias canciones, Ron y Hermione se sentaron de nuevo. Estuvieron hablando con varios amigos de Hogwarts que habían asistido a la boda y, tras despedirse de Harry y Ginny, quienes comenzaban su luna de miel esa misma noche, decidieron volver a la pista para bailar las últimas canciones.

Poca gente quedaba bailando, puesto que muchos se habían retirado tras la partida de los novios. Hermione se encontraba muy cerca de él, recostada sobre su pecho. Ron la tenía fuertemente sujeta por la cintura y trazaba pequeños círculos en su espalda. Al terminar la canción, algo dentro de Ron le impulsó a acercarse más a Hermione, alzando su rostro con suavidad hacia él, acariciándole su mejilla con el pulgar. Poco a poco, como si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, ambos comenzaron a aproximar sus labios hasta que estos encajaron a la perfección. Hacía años que Ron soñaba con volver a saborear los labios de Hermione. Se dejaron llevar por un beso apasionado, como si los dos quisieran recuperar todos esos años separados en un instante.

Pero, como si le hubiese picado un escreguto, Hermione cortó aquel beso, apartándose bruscamente de Ron.

—Ron... esto... esto no está bien —sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le indicaba lo contrario—. Yo tengo novio... no podemos... no... creo que debo irme.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Hermione salió corriendo al interior de la casa. Para cuando Ron llegó tras ella, la chica había desaparecido.

...

Hermione apareció en el apartamento que compartía con Ron. Ese sentimiento que llevaba ocultando desde hacía meses, había explotado en ese beso. Pero ella tenía pareja, ella no podía hacer eso. Por esa razón debía poner distancia entre Ron y ella. Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, agitó su varita, atrayendo hacia el salón las maletas que había traído el día anterior de Francia, las cuales aún no había deshecho. En su pequeño bolso metió algunos libros que había por el salón, pensando en que le vendría bien trabajar desde París.

Después de coger su equipaje, regresó a la chimenea.

—¡A la estación de trasladores del Ministerio!


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Hermione llegó al Ministerio de Magia francés unas horas después de haberse marchado de casa. Había conseguido coger el primer traslador con destino a París. Al salir a la fría noche parisina, Hermione decidió coger un taxi que le llevase hasta su casa. « _Con un poco de suerte, Fran estará con el equipo y podré poner mis sentimientos en orden_ —pensó, recostando su cabeza contra el cristal del taxi—. _Ahora mismo necesito estar sola_.»

—Ha tenido que salir usted corriendo de la fiesta —Preguntó el taxista intentando mantener una conversación—. No lleva ropa adecuada para estas temperaturas… y esa maleta… Si necesita ir más lejos, no se preocupe, puedo llevarla donde necesite.

—¿Qué? Perdón estaba distraída —Hermione no había pensado en esos detalles. Aún llevaba el vestido que había usado en la boda—. No se preocupe… no he tenido tiempo de cambiarme tras la fiesta. Una… una emergencia.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo viviendo aquí? No tiene pinta de francesa.

—Cinco años —Hermione agradecía esos momentos de charla banal—. Soy inglesa, pero por trabajo me vine a vivir aquí.

Durante todo el trayecto, Hermione continuó hablando con aquel hombre. Éste le había contado que él tampoco era francés, sino que había llegado allí huyendo de la guerra y que al conocer a la que había sido su mujer durante tantos años, había decidido quedarse allí.

—Hemos llegado. Permíteme que le ayude a sacar su equipaje —el taxista salió del coche y se dirigió a la parte trasera, de donde sacó la maleta que había traído Hermione con ella—. Espero que le vaya bien y que consiga solucionar sus problemas.

Hermione se despidió del anciano y se encaminó al portal en donde se encontraba su piso. Al girar la llave del apartamento, pudo comprobar que estaba sola. Si Fran tenía partido, entonces no llegaría hasta el día siguiente por la noche. Esto le daba algo de tiempo para pensar en el beso que había compartido con Ron unas horas atrás.

Ron. El pelirrojo le había estado llamando desde el momento en el que había desaparecido de la Madriguera. Hermione sabía que no debía haber salido corriendo, no sin decirle al menos donde iba, pero los sentimientos que había notado en su interior le habían hecho asustarse y huir. Por ahora era mejor que no hablase con él, pero debía decirle que estaba bien.

— _Ron siento haberme ido así, pero necesito estar sola. No te preocupes estoy bien. Besos._

Tras mandar el mensaje, desconectó el teléfono y se sentó en el sofá.

…

Los días iban pasando y, tras muchas llamadas, mensajes y alguna que otra lechuza que había tenido que regresar a Inglaterra con las cartas que llevaban, Ron parecía haberse dado por vencido y no continuó intentando ponerse en contacto con Hermione. Ella se dedicaba a pasear sola o pasaba los días encerrada en casa. François y ella apenas pasaban tiempo juntos, ambos parecían estar mejor sin la compañía del otro. Echaba de menos a Ron y a Crookshanks, su pequeño apartamento en Oxford, los picnics en Port Meadow cuando hacía sol… Aquella casa le parecía ridículamente grande. Nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que había habitaciones en las que nunca habían entrado, como la pequeña habitación de invitados en la que se había instalado ella tras su vuelta.

Esa tarde había salido a pasear, como tantas otras. A la vuelta, pensando en lo incómodas que eran las cenas desde que había regresado, decidió entrar en un pequeño café que había en los Campos Elíseos al que solía ir cuando vivía en París. La chica que trabajaba allí, que había vivido en Londres también, ya la conocía y ambas eran buenas amigas, por lo que se decidió a cenar allí.

—¡Hermione! ¡Qué alegría verte! Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasabas por aquí.

—¡Yo también me alegro de verte! —Hermione se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana—. He estado viviendo en Inglaterra de nuevo. Conseguí un ascenso en el trabajo y ahora colaboro con una empresa de allí.

—Me alegro entonces. ¿Qué vas a querer? ¿Lo de siempre?

—Si, por favor.

Hermione cenó tranquilamente, disfrutando de su soledad y observando a las personas que pasaban por la calle, cubiertos de capas y capas de ropa debido al frío que azotaba el país. Un grupo de amigos que pasaban riendo le llevó a recordar un soleado día en Inglaterra.

 _Flashback_

 _Ese día salieron pronto de casa. Ron no le había dicho a dónde iban, pero parecía estar ansioso por llegar. Ella se dejaba llevar, enfadada porque debía seguir con su trabajo, ahora que formaba parte del equipo del departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas tenía que trabajar duramente, y curiosa por descubrir el destino al que se dirigían._

 _Al llegar al callejón del centro que solían utilizar los magos y brujas para desplazarse, Ron le cogió de la mano y, con un suave giro, desaparecieron._

 _Al tocar tierra firme de nuevo, Hermione abrió los ojos, reconociendo el lago rodeado de montañas en el que una vez, años atrás, Ron, Harry y ella habían acampado una noche durante su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Era el mismo lago en el que Ron intentó enseñarle a lanzar piedras haciendo que éstas rebotasen en el agua._

 _—Ron, te he dicho que tengo que terminar esos inform… ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —Dijo Hermione mirándole sorprendida y olvidando su enfado por un momento—. ¡Por Merlín! Hacía años que no pensaba en este lugar._

 _Sin responderle, Ron le guió hasta una pequeña pradera que había unos metros más allá de donde se habían aparecido. Allí se encontraba una vieja tienda de campaña, que también reconoció Hermione, y dos personas que les saludaban alegremente._

 _—Ginny se enfadó mucho con nosotros cuando nos fuimos a buscar los Horrocruxes sin contar con ella, ¿Te acuerdas? —Hermione asintió sin entender todavía lo que estaban haciendo allí Harry y Ginny—. Bueno pues, Harry y yo pensamos que estaría bien ir de acampada los cuatro… ya sabes, como cuando estuvimos nosotros… pero sin todo el rollo de la guerra y eso… ¿No es genial? Además, creo que te vendrá bien despejar esa cabezota tuya un poco. Desde que te aprobaron la reforma no has parado de trabajar ni un minuto… creo que pasas demasiado tiempo en el Ministerio._

 _—Pero, Ron, ¡No hemos traído nada! Ni siquiera he podido preparar lo básico para pasar la noche aquí…_

 _Ron la sonrió y le mostró un pequeño bolso de cuentas que llevaba escondido bajo el abrigo. Entendiendo lo que eso significaba, Hermione le dedicó una mirada llena de admiración y ternura._

 _—¡Ron! Yo…_

 _—Siempre ese tono de sorpresa —Ron sonrió aún más, complacido con la reacción que había provocado en Hermione—. Vamos, que nos están esperando._

 _Al llegar a la tienda de campaña, Ginny salió a recibirles con un fuerte abrazo. La pequeña de los Weasley estaba eufórica. Hermione se echó a reír, contagiándose de la felicidad de la pelirroja. Detrás de la chica estaba Harry que, según pudo ver Hermione, guió un ojo a Ron._

 _—Habéis tardado en llegar —dijo Harry, saludando a Ron y a Hermione—. Ya pensábamos que no vendríais. Ginny ha traído comida de la Madriguera, ¿Os apetece desayunar?_

 _—¿Comida de mamá? ¡Por supuesto! —Ron entró en la tienda siguiendo a Harry—. Herms, ¿No quieres nada?_

 _—No, Ronald. Hace menos de media hora que has desayunado… no entiendo cómo puedes tener hambre otra vez._

 _Ginny y Hermione se fueron a dar una vuelta por el bosque que había junto al lago. Ahora que no estaban huyendo de los mortífagos, carroñeros y Voldemort, a Hermione le pareció un lugar muy acogedor._

 _—¿Cómo van las cosas en el Ministerio? Sé que Ron dijo que era un tema tabú hoy, pero quería preguntarte por ello… Papá me ha contado que tus jefes están muy contentos contigo —Ginny captó la mirada interrogante de su amiga, por lo que decidió explicarle todo—. Hermione, todo esto ha sido idea de Ron. Está preocupado por todo lo que estás trabajando en ese proyecto y, bueno, el otro día le mandó una lechuza a Harry contándole el plan e invitándonos a venir con vosotros. También le dijo que hoy estaba prohibido recordarte el trabajo o hablar de elfos domésticos o cualquier cosa que te haga volver a preocuparte por ello… Así que, no le cuentes que te he preguntado por el trabajo o me lanzará una maldición._

 _—Vaya, Ginny —Hermione seguía asimilando lo que le había confesado la pelirroja, sintiendo una oleada de calor en su cuerpo al pensar en todas las molestias que se estaba tomando Ron por ella—. No tenía ni idea de que Ron estuviese planeando nada de esto… El trabajo es genial, la gente está colaborando mucho y hemos comenzado a preparar las solicitudes para los elfos domésticos…_

 _—¿Y con Ron? —Ginny sonrió maliciosamente a Hermione—. Ya sé que estáis viviendo juntos. Y, por cierto, ¿Cómo os apañáis para vivir en esa casa tan pequeña? ¡No me digas que el idiota de mi hermano te hace dormir en el sofá!_

 _—Tranquila, Ginny —Hermione pensó en si contarle a la pelirroja su situación con Ron, más sabiendo lo chismosa que había sido siempre—. Nosotros… Bueno, Ron se porta genial conmigo, es muy cariñoso y atento… No duermo en el sofá no… nosotros… nosotrosdormimosjuntos…_

 _Hermione habló rápidamente, y echó a andar aún más rápido, intentando huir de la mirada de incredulidad de Ginny. Sin embargo, la pelirroja no se dio por rendida tan pronto y corrió hasta alcanzar a su amiga._

 _—¿RON Y TÚ DORMÍS JUNTOS? ¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUÉ… QUÉ HABÉIS VUELTO A DAROS UNA OPORTUNIDAD?_

 _—No, no estamos juntos —Hermione se había puesto roja—. Y baja la voz, que estamos llegando a la tienda… Ron y yo solo somos amigos. Fin del tema._

 _Hermione se unió a los chicos, que estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico a la entrada de la tienda. La chica se sentó al lado de Ron, quien no dudó en pasarle un brazo por la cintura y abrazarla fugazmente. Ginny, que se había retrasado un poco para observar a su mejor amiga y a su hermano, sonrió para sí, prometiéndose hacer algo para que esos dos volviesen a estar juntos._

 _…_

 _Esa tarde, mientras los demás jugaban a los naipes explosivos, Hermione decidió salir a tomar el aire. Le estaba muy agradecida a Ron por haber tenido esa idea, puesto que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba desconectar del trabajo hasta que no se había visto en aquel lugar con sus amigos, pasando el rato sin preocupaciones._

 _Estaba tan concentrada sentada en la orilla del lago que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a su lado hasta que un fuerte brazo le rodeó los hombros. Fue entonces cuando se giró y vio esos ojos azules que le hacían sentir en casa mirándole felices._

 _—Gracias por la sorpresa, Ron —dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de él—. Realmente necesitaba un día de desconexión._

 _—De nada… Fue idea de Harry también —Ron se pasó la otra mano por la cabeza—. Sabíamos que te vendría bien un poco de aire fresco… ya sabes…_

 _—Ronald, tu hermana me lo ha contado —Hermione sonrió para sí misma—. Sé que todo esto ha sido cosa tuya únicamente. No te quites méritos… Y gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí, eres un gran apoyo._

 _—Herms, yo te —Ron se puso tan rojo como su pelo. Estaba a punto de dar un gran paso, algo que había estado pensando durante mucho tiempo—. Eres muy importante para mí, ya lo sabes…_

 _Ron, finalmente, no fue capaz de decir aquello que quería decirle. Reprochándoselo interiormente, decidió guardar silencio y disfrutar de esos momentos con Hermione._

 _Esa noche hablaron hasta tarde de todos aquellos momentos que habían vivido en Hogwarts, los veranos en la Madriguera y pusieron al día a Hermione de algunas cosas que habían ocurrido durante su ausencia._

 _Fin Flashback_

La mirada se le empañó recordando aquel día con Ron, Harry y Ginny, y fue consciente de lo mucho que echaba de menos a sus amigos. Desde que había vuelto, ese sentimiento de que su vida estaba en Inglaterra no había dejado de agobiarle, sin embargo, Hermione había decidido silenciarlo. Hasta ese momento. Pero su vida también estaba en París, con François, aunque las cosas no funcionasen entre ellos muy bien. Confundida, pagó la cuenta y puso rumbo a su casa.

Al entrar, la luz tenue y rojiza de cientos de velas le sorprendió. En la mesa del salón, la cual estaba perfectamente decorada, se enfriaban dos platos de pasta. Hermione sintió haber ido a cenar ella sola cuando, al parecer, François le había preparado esa sorpresa tan romántica. La música sonaba suavemente, invitando a Hermione a seguir descubriendo más sorpresas por la casa. Todo cambió cuando, al terminar la canción que sonaba en ese momento, unos ruidos llamaron su atención.

 _—_ ¿Fran? ¿Estás bien? _—_ Hermione se dirigió a la habitación de su novio _—._ Gracias por la…

Al abrir la puerta, Hermione se quedó petrificada. En la cama, François se divertía con una rubia ligera de ropa. Sin darles tiempo a cubrirse con las sábanas, Hermione cerró la puerta y fue hasta la habitación que ocupaba ella, cerrando de un portazo y sellando la puerta con un movimiento de varita.

Dejándose caer en la cama, Hermione lloró como no lo había hecho nunca. No lloraba por el hecho de que su relación se hubiese acabado, puesto que eso ya lo intuía ella. Lloraba por haber dejado su vida en Inglaterra de nuevo, por haberse marchado y por haber huido de Ron y de los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Hasta se había obligado a quedarse en París a pesar de que el cumpleaños de Ron era al día siguiente.

Deseando volver lo antes posible a Inglaterra, Hermione comenzó a recoger su ropa, ayudándose de la magia, mientras ella recogía sus libros. Fue entonces cuando, dentro de uno de aquellos pesados tomos que había llevado consigo a París, encontró un sobre dirigido a ella. Su nombre estaba escrito en tinta negra con una caligrafía desigual que conocía a la perfección. Confundida por el origen de aquel sobre y preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta allí y por qué ella no sabía de su existencia, Hermione lo abrió. Sentándose en la cama, comenzó a leer aquel pergamino que había en su interior.

 _Querida Hermione,_

 _Te escribo esto porque no sé cómo decírtelo a la cara, quizá sea mejor que ni siquiera lo intente. Eres la persona más importante de mi vida, mi mejor amiga y siempre voy a estar a tu lado para cuidar de ti y para apoyarte en tus sueños._

 _Sé que hace tiempo sentiste lo mismo que yo siento aún por ti, pero ese tiempo pasó y ahora no tengo claro que sigas sintiendo lo mismo._

 _Ahora estás con otra persona y siempre me dices que tu vida también está en París, no solo en Inglaterra. Ginny y Harry intentan que me olvide de ti, que me conforme con ser amigos simplemente, y me dicen que te va bien así, con tu nueva vida. Pero ellos no están en casa cuando te vienes abajo, no escuchan tus discusiones con ese francés, ni te ven llorar después. ¿Debería decirte todo lo que pienso realmente en esos momentos? ¡Por Merlín, tú sabes que tengo la sensibilidad de una cucharilla de té!_

 _Espero que él te haga reír, que sea un buen tipo, que se preocupe por ti. Que, a pesar de esas discusiones que yo he escuchado, el resto del tiempo se dedique a hacerte feliz. Espero, de verdad, que merezcan la pena esas lágrimas que derramas por él. Espero que sienta, aunque sea, una mínima parte de lo que yo siento por ti, Hermione._

 _Sé que esto puede estropear nuestra amistad, pero si no te lo digo, sé que algún día terminaré tan loco como Luna. No me importa lo que llevas marcado en el brazo, nunca me ha importado. Tampoco quiero que pienses que no eres suficiente para alguien, y menos para mí. Esa conversación ya la tuvimos en su momento y sigo pensando que todo lo que te dijo esa pirada de Bellatrix eran gilipolleces. ¡Por los calzones de Merlín, Hermione! Eres la bruja más inteligente y la chica más alucinante que he conocido en mi vida._

 _Si alguna vez se te ha escapado mi nombre al llamarle a él, o sigues sintiendo algo por mí, te estaré esperando. Siempre te voy a esperar._

 _Ron._

Hermione tuvo que leer la carta dos veces más para ser consciente de lo que tenía entre sus manos. Ron seguía sintiendo algo por ella y se lo había dicho en aquella carta. Dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos al fin, tras meses silenciándolos, sonrió. Ella también sentía algo por Ron. Lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, solo que no había querido admitirlo. Debía volver a Inglaterra y hablar con él.

* * *

 _¡Hola!, para no adelantar nada, he optado por poner esto aquí. La carta está basada en una canción de David Bowie que se llama Letter to Hermione (¡Vaya casualidad!). Espero que os esté gustando._


	13. Capítulo 12

_¡Hola! Hemos llegado casi al final ya, mañana subiré el último capítulo. Espero que os esté gustando. =)_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12.**

Desde la boda de Harry y Ginny, hacía unas semanas, Ron no había vuelto a saber nada de Hermione. Ella le había mandado un mensaje, pero después no había vuelto a cogerle el teléfono ni a contestar a los mensajes y las lechuzas que le había mandado. Todos aquellos pájaros volvían a él con las cartas que había atado a sus patas. Fue por eso por lo que Ron volvió a sumirse en aquella especie de trance en el que había vivido cuando ella se marchó años atrás.

Sin embargo, tras mucho insistir y amenazándole con maldecirle, Ginny y Harry habían logrado convencerle de montar una fiesta en su casa para celebrar su cumpleaños. A petición del pelirrojo, solo acudirían sus amigos de Hogwarts. Nada de comidas familiares en la Madriguera. No quería tener que explicarle a su madre por qué Hermione había vuelto a largarse.

La fiesta estaba saliendo bastante bien. Ginny comprobó que Ron estaba muy animado y charlaba con todos los asistentes. También se había percatado de la facilidad con la que su hermano vaciaba el vaso que llevaba en la mano.

 _—_ Harry, Ron está bebiendo demasiado _—_ susurró Ginny. Harry volvió su mirada en dirección a su amigo _—._ Tanto alcohol va a terminar sentándole mal.

—Ginny, déjale. Es su manera de olvidarse de Hermione. Por mucho que él diga que está bien, le conozco lo suficiente _—_ Harry intentó quitarle hierro al asunto y animar a Ginny _—._ Ya se arrepentirá mañana cuando se levante con resaca. ¿Bailamos?

Ginny asintió y comenzó a bailar con Harry sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Ron. El pelirrojo había vuelto a vaciar el vaso de un trago y ya se estaba sirviendo otro. Esto enfureció a la pelirroja, quien se dirigió hasta su hermano y le arrancó el vaso de las manos.

 _—_ ¡Ronald Weasley! _—_ Ginny sonaba como su madre. Sin embargo, bajó la voz al ver que algunos invitados se habían girado en su dirección _—._ Haz el favor de dejar de beber ya y comportarte como un adulto. ¡No puedes ahogar tus penas en alcohol!

 _—_ Olvídame, enana _—_ Ron cogió entonces la botella que tenía más próxima y comenzó a beber _—_. Hermione me ha vuelto a dejar tirado y todo porque soy un gilipollas. ¡La besé, Ginny! ¡Fui tan idiota qué la besé! Y ella salió corriendo… Esta fiesta ha sido una gilipollez, quiero estar solo. ¡Ey, Ey! _—_ Ron levantó la voz, atrayendo la atención de todos _—_. La fiesta se ha terminado… dejadme solo.

Cogiendo otra botella, Ron se dirigió a su habitación y, tras dejar entrar a Crookshanks con él, cerró la puerta. Harry le excusó diciendo que no se debía de encontrar bien y que lo mejor era terminar la fiesta. Todos los invitados comenzaron a marcharse entonces, quedando únicamente Ginny, Harry y Zoe, que había reusado marcharse cuando la pelirroja se lo había pedido.

 _—_ Podéis marcharos vosotros _—_ dijo Zoe hablando a Ginny con una falsa amabilidad _—._ Yo me quedaré con Ron. Vivo aquí al lado, así que no tenéis por qué preocuparos.

Tras unos segundos de duda y una seña de Harry, Ginny se dio por vencida y decidió confiar en aquella muggle que parecía llevarse tan bien con su hermano, y de la cual no habían sabido nada hasta ese mismo día, cuando se había presentado en la fiesta por sorpresa.

…

Una vez solos, Zoe se instaló en el sofá a esperar que Ron quisiese salir. Ella había intentado abrir la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo varias veces, pero esta parecía haberse bloqueado, porque le había sido imposible abrirla. El tiempo pasaba y él no parecía tener la intención de salir, por lo que la joven comenzó a observar los objetos que había en la sala: varias fotografías de Ron y esa otra chica que vivía con él, Hermione; libros con títulos muy extraños sobre magia _—_ Zoe supuso que a aquella chica le debía gustar todo ese rollo de los rituales y la adivinación _—,_ algunas películas… Sobre la chimenea había una maceta con unos polvos similares a cenizas. Nunca había entendido por qué Ron había hecho instalar una chimenea en aquella casa tan pequeña, desentonaba con la estética del resto del piso. Junto a la maceta había un tarro de cristal en el que estaba escrito P.E.D.D.O que contenía unas chapas con las mismas siglas y una foto de Ron y Hermione abrazándose y que se movía para dejar ver al pelirrojo besándole la cabeza a ella. Pero ¿La foto se había movido realmente? Zoe movió la cabeza intentando concentrarse y maldiciendo por haber bebido de más. Le había parecido que aquella fotografía se movía una y otra vez, pero eso era imposible. Justo cuando iba a coger la foto para observarla más de cerca, unos pasos detrás de ella la distrajeron.

 _—_ ¿Giiiiiinnnnn…? ¿Haaarryyyyy…? _—_ Ron arrastraba las palabras, como señal de todo lo que había bebido. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados _—._ ¿Dónde…dónde se han me-metido? Y-yo tengo que hablar con ellos…

 _—_ Les dije que podían marcharse, que yo me ocupaba de ti _—_ Zoe se acercó a él, olvidándose de aquella estúpida foto _—._ ¿Quieres sentarte?

Sin responder, Ron se dejó caer en el sofá. Zoe se sentó seguidamente a su lado, apretándose contra el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Coquetamente, ella depositó una de sus manos en el antebrazo de él, comenzando a hacer círculos con la yema de su dedo.

 _—_ Oye, si quieres puedes contarme lo que querías hablar con tu hermana… puedo escucharte.

 _—_ Necesito recuperar a Hermione, aunque sea como amiga _—_ Ron no prestó atención a la reacción de Zoe al escuchar el nombre de Hermione _—._ La echo de menos y tengo que decírselo… Fui un idiota al besarla… ella me dijo que tenía novio y, aun así, yo la besé… pero él-él no la hace feliz, lo sé… soy el que la consuela cuando ese idiota discute con ella… ¡Maldita sea, yo la quiero!

 _—_ Pero si ella está con ese otro chico _—_ Zoe sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra esa tal Hermione, por lo que se apartó de Ron, dispuesta a poner distancia entre ellos _—._ Quizá deberías…

Antes de que acabase la frase, Ron se lanzó a ella. Sus labios se devoraron como otras veces lo habían hecho, necesitados y hambrientos.

 _—_ ¿¡Ronald!? Necesito que…

Al entrar en el salón, Hermione sintió como algo se rompía dentro de ella. El ruido de su maleta les hizo sobresaltarse y separarse.

 _—_ ¡¿Hermione!? _—_ Ron se separó aun más de Zoe, pero era demasiado tarde _—._ Yo puedo… ¡Has vuelto!

Hermione salió corriendo, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro por segunda vez en pocas horas. Ron intentó seguirla, gritando su nombre y rogándole que volviese. Unos minutos después y sin mucha suerte, volvió a encerrarse en su habitación. Zoe lo había visto todo desde el sofá, incapaz de levantarse y marcharse de allí.

Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer con Ron y que aquella chica a la que tanto se había propuesto odiar sentía lo mismo por el pelirrojo. Lo supo en cuanto vio como le cambiaba la cara al haberles pillado unos minutos antes. Quizá lo supo meses atrás, al poco tiempo de haberle dicho a Ron que debía acudir a aquella presentación, cuando los vio pasar por delante de la cafetería, con las manos entrelazadas.

Aceptando su derrota, Zoe comenzó a golpear la puerta de Ron, esperando que éste le abriese. Pero eso no ocurrió, por lo que comenzó a hablar a gritos, haciéndose oír al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Ron! Quedándote ahí dentro no la vas a recuperar —Algo dentro de su pecho pareció moverse, haciendo que Zoe guardase silencio un momento—. ¡Haz el favor de ir a buscar a Hermione! Está claro que ella parece sentir algo por ti también. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos el día que ella volvió? ¿Lo de que ella podría darte las respuestas a todo lo que no entendías de su marcha? ¿De si era posible que ella aún sintiera algo por ti o no? ¡Tienes las respuestas a esas preguntas delante de tus narices! Ronald, siendo un cobarde y quedándote ahí no vas a conseguir nada... ¿Pero qué co...?

Justo en ese momento, Harry entraba por la chimenea del salón de Ron. Sin prestar atención a Zoe y su cara de asombro, Harry apuntó con su varita a la puerta y ésta se abrió.

—Perdona por esto Zoe, pero no me queda más remedio.

Harry apuntó a la joven y pronunció un encantamiento para modificar esos últimos segundos de su memoria, haciéndole olvidar todo rastro de magia y aconsejándole volver a su casa. Zoe se marchó sin decir nada, aun con la mirada perdida tras el encantamiento.

Ron seguía en su habitación con Crookshanks, cuando Harry entró. Desde que se conocían, Harry solo había visto a Ron en esas condiciones el día que Fred murió. Los ojos de su amigo estaban rojos, al igual que el resto de su cara.

—Ron, Hermione está en casa con tu hermana, ya nos ha contado lo que ha ocurrido antes —al escuchar el nombre de ella, Ron comenzó a prestar atención a lo que Harry decía—. Desde que os conozco he estado en medio de todas vuestras peleas, he sido testigo de vuestros tira y afloja, de vuestros intentos de dar celos al otro sin saber el por qué... Me di cuenta de lo que sentíais por el otro incluso antes que vosotros mismos, ¡Por Merlín, Ron!, ¡Yo nunca he sido muy audaz con los sentimientos y aun así me di cuenta! No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como os volvéis a perder. ¿Por qué crees que no has conseguido rehacer tu vida desde que ella se marchó? Colega, debes decirle lo que sientes antes de que sea tarde. No esperes a que vuelva a desaparecer, ella sigue sintiendo lo mismo. Has intentado protegerla desde que Malfoy la insultó en segundo, llevas toda la vida sintiendo algo por ella, ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

—En eso te equivocas... El troll... El troll en primero —Harry no entendía a lo que se refería su amigo, por lo que le instó con la mirada a continuar—. Llevo desde ese momento intentando no joder las cosas con Hermione... A pesar de todas las veces que la he hecho daño... Pero seguro que le va mejor sin mí...

—Ron, ve a casa, habla con ella, díselo. Por una vez en tu vida, deja de lado todas tus inseguridades y hazte un favor... Hazlo por Hermione y por ti. Estaré esperando a que aparezcas por allí.

Harry se marchó, dejando al pelirrojo solo y confundido. Todo lo que le había dicho era verdad, Harry tenía razón. Tras comprobar el aspecto tan horrible que tenía, Ron se levantó de la cama y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

...

Media hora después, y tras haber parado en la librería de camino, se aparecía impaciente ante la puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Llamó a la puerta, deseando que se abriese pronto. Había pensado en todo lo que debía decirle a Hermione, incluso lo había escrito en un trozo de pergamino —que luego había olvidado en casa—.

—¿Qué quieres? —Ginny apareció ante él cuando la puerta se abrió—. Eres un imbécil, Ronald. No te vendría mal buscarte una nueva forma de ahogar tus penas, el alcohol no te sienta nada bien...

—Déjame en paz, enana. Y haz el favor de apartarte ahora mismo.

—¡Es mi casa, pedazo de troll descerebrado! Y entrarás cuando a mí me dé la gana, ¿Queda claro? ¡No sé cómo has podido hacer lo que has hecho!

—Ginevra, ¡Quítate de mi camino! Tengo que decirle a mi mejor amiga que estoy completamente enamorado de ella, y que soy el ser más gilipollas del mundo. Así que si me permites...

Al conseguir deshacerse Ginny, que le apuntaba amenazante con la varita, Ron se encontró con unos ojos que parecían interrogarle en silencio. Hermione había escuchado todo lo que acababa de decirle a su hermana.

—Herms, yo...yo... —Ron se pasó la mano por la cabeza—. Ten, esto es para ti...lo siento... Bueno, supongo que has oído lo que acabo de decir... No quería que te enterases así, pero bueno, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Hermione, estoy enamorado de ti desde hace muchos años. Después de irte no conseguí olvidarte en ningún momento, siempre estabas rondando en mi cabeza. Volver a verte fue algo que puso mi vida del revés de nuevo. Debería decirte que siento haberte besado porque tú tienes novio, pero la verdad es que no lo siento en absoluto. Ojalá no estuvieses con ese francés. Hermione yo...

—Ron, leí la carta...y he roto con François. Bueno, espero que él lo haya entendido, estaba demasiado ocupado con esa rubia... Por eso volví a casa, para decirte que yo también te quiero, que es aquí donde está mi vida, con mis amigos, con mi familia, contigo...

Ron no necesitó más para romper la distancia que les separaba y besar a Hermione. La rodeó con sus brazos y la alzó en el aire. Ella aprovechó para rodear con sus piernas la cintura de él.

En aquel beso se dijeron todo lo que habían callado desde el mismo instante en el que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse en aquel pasillo del Ministerio. Los dos bebían del otro, necesitados y ansiosos por recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ambos sabían que por fin dejarían de perderse, que su historia no había hecho más que empezar.


	14. Epílogo

_¡Hola! Aqui dejo el último capítulo de la historia, espero que os haya gustado. =)_

 _Quiero daros las gracias a todos los que la habéis seguido y a los que habéis dejado vuestras opiniones, ¡muchas muchas gracias!_

 _Bueno ahora os dejo para que lo leáis. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _Un saludo,_

 _Mery.^^_

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 _Un año después._

Hermione le estaba esperando a las puertas del Departamento de Aurores, habían pasado 20 minutos desde la hora a la que habían quedado y el resto del equipo ya se habían marchado. Harry le dijo que Ron estaba hablando con su superior y que no tardaría en salir. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le hacía mirar el reloj cada segundo, impaciente por ver al pelirrojo. Por fin una puerta se abrió, dejando ver una cabellera tan roja como el fuego.

—Perdona, Herms —dijo dándole un beso—. El jefe quería verme ¿Te apetece ir a comer a algún sitio? Tengo algo que contarte.

Ron parecía más animado que de costumbre, por lo que Hermione asintió y, entrelazando su mano a la de él, comenzó a andar hacia la salida.

El restaurante que habían elegido fue el mismo en el que habían estado el día en el que se reencontraron. Hermione había permanecido demasiado callada desde que salieron del Ministerio, algo que no había pasado por alto Ron. Una vez sentados a la mesa, el pelirrojo se dispuso a hablar.

—Herms, tengo algo que contarte. Verás, la reunión —el pelirrojo se dio cuenta entonces de que Hermione parecía ausente, su mirada no se había levantado del plato en varios minutos—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy embarazada, Ron. ¿Qué querías decirme?

Por fin, la joven levantó la vista y se dejó caer en aquellos pozos azules que la miraban como si fuese la criatura más perfecta de la Tierra. Ahora era Ron quien se había quedado sin habla. Durante varios segundos, el pelirrojo abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir ningún tipo de sonido.

—Cásate conmigo, Hermione. Ahora, tú y yo solos. ¿Qué me dices? —Hermione le miraba intentando asimilar las palabras que acababa de escuchar—. Dime que sí, y será el mejor día de mi vida.

—Ronald, ¿Estás seguro? ¿Y nuestras familias? Tu madre nos mataría si se entera de este plan… No quiero que te precipites solamente porque esté embarazada…

—Me dan igual todos… Espera, ¿Qué? ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¿Estás loca? Te quiero y quiero casarme contigo, llevo pensando en ello desde hace meses. ¡Claro que no me voy a precipitar porque vayamos a tener un bebé! Solo quiero estar contigo —Ron se levantó y se arrodilló ante ella. De uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta sacó una pequeña caja de color granate—. Hermione, voy a volver a preguntártelo y quiero que te olvides de todo el mundo y me respondas lo que de verdad sientas. Hermione Jean Granger, ¿Quieres ser cómplice de esta locura y casarte conmigo hoy mismo?

—Si, Ron. Hagámoslo —Ron pareció más relajado cuando le puso el anillo—. Pero, si tu madre se enfada por no haberle dejado montar una boda en condiciones, diré que yo no tuve nada que ver y tú te harás responsable de todo.

—Bueno, pues nos casamos otra vez y listo. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de este plan.

Después de comer, se dirigieron al Ministerio de nuevo. Sabían que necesitaban dos testigos, por lo que antes de salir del restaurante habían llamado a Harry para pedirle a él y a Ginny que se reuniesen con ellos en el Ministerio. Sabían que podían confiar en ellos para mantener el secreto ante la Señora Weasley. Además, Harry había estado siempre en medio de sus peleas y sabía que las cosas entre ellos nunca habían ido como en el resto de las relaciones, por lo que se merecía ser parte de aquella locura.

—¿Se puede saber para qué nos habéis hecho venir hasta aquí con tanto secretismo? Hemos tenido que dejar a James en casa de mamá con la excusa de que íbamos a ir a ver una película muggle. Luego me va a tocar inventarme algo cuando papá me pregunte un millón de cosas sobre los cines muggles y la película que hemos venido a ver.

Ginny se parecía a su madre cada día más, su carácter seguía siendo tan duro como en el colegio y haber tenido a James unos meses atrás no había hecho más que agudizar su sentido de la responsabilidad. Harry, que sabía algo de las intenciones de Ron, pensó que por fin su amigo se había declarado y que les habían reunido para celebrarlo.

—Eres una aburrida, Ginny.

—¿Y tú qué eres, Ronald? Algunos tenemos responsabilidades sabes…

Harry se adelantó antes de que se declarase una nueva pelea entre los hermanos.

—¿Qué queríais decirnos? Por cierto, felicidades colega, ya me he enterado de tu ascenso.

—¿Qué? —Ginny y Hermione hablaron a la vez.

—¿Qué ascenso, Ron? —Hermione pareció acordarse de repente de lo que le tenia que contar el pelirrojo—. Oh, Ronald ¿Era eso lo qué tenías que decirme antes? ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

Hermione abrazó a Ron, quien no dudó en rodearla con sus brazos. Ginny y Harry les observaban en silencio, Harry pensando en que quizá se había adelantado al darle la enhorabuena a su amigo.

—Herms, después de que me hayas dicho que estás embarazada, ¿Crees qué me importa un ascenso?

—Perdona, pero ¿QUÉ? —Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, incapaz de estar callada más tiempo—. ¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Eso es genial, chicos!

Ron y Hermione se separaron, recordando que estaban ante sus amigos y que les debían una explicación. Ginny aprovechó esta separación para lanzarse a ellos y abrazarles con fuerza.

—¿Por qué no nos dijisteis que estabais pensando tener un bebé?

—Porque… bueno —Hermione no sabía muy bien cómo explicar aquello—. La verdad es que no lo estábamos planeando… ha sido todo de repente…

—Si —Ron se pasó la mano por la cabeza, señal de que estaba nervioso—. Os hemos llamado porque queremos pedios una cosa… Harry eres mi mejor amigo y parte de mi familia desde antes de convertirte en mi cuñado. Y para Herms eres como su hermano, siempre lo has sido. Además, creemos que te mereces un detalle por haber estado lidiando con nuestras peleas desde hace años y demás… y tú, enana, eres mi hermana y la mejor amiga de Herms… y sabemos que si no contamos contigo puedes lanzarnos una de tus maldiciones y no queremos arriesgarnos... ay, Herms, que es broma…

—Lo que Ron quiere deciros es que queremos que seáis los testigos en nuestra boda. Ahora. Sabemos que es una locura, pero queremos hacerlo. Y necesitamos que Molly no sepa nada de esto y que crea que solo nos hemos prometido y que nos ayude a preparar una boda en la Madriguera.

—Pero, entonces ¿Os vais a casar? ¿Ahora? —Harry no había entendido muy bien el plan de sus amigos, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a las cosas que hacían aquellos dos, que no le sorprendió la petición.

—Colega, no queremos esperar a preparar todo y esto solo es firmar unos papeles, pero para nosotros es mucho más. Después ya lo celebraremos con todos los demás y nadie tiene por qué saber que ya estamos casados, ¿No?

Ginny estaba demasiado callada para lo que era ella, más teniendo en cuenta la noticia que acababan de darles.

—Está bien, lo haremos. Después de lo que os ha costado encauzar vuestra relación, no quiero entrometerme en vuestros planes de pirados —Hermione y Ron se miraron sonrientes—. Entonces, ¿Entramos ya?

Los cuatro entraron en el Ministerio. Sabían que mantener un secreto como aquel a la Señora Weasley iba a ser algo difícil, pero pensaban que, si le contaban también lo del embarazo de Hermione, estaría tan ocupada preparando la boda y tejiendo ropa para bebé, que no se daría cuenta de nada.


End file.
